Short Stories Collection
by Natty-chan
Summary: Como el titulo dice: son todos mis One-Shot juntos. Los ultimos seis son nuevos (11 agosto 2004)
1. Juguemos Pretender

** Juguemos Pretender**

Los niños lo hacen todo el tiempo, jugar a que son

Imaginándose siendo héroes o villanos, o quienquiera que deseen ser

Cuando la hora de jugar termina, vuelven a sus vidas ordinarias

Dejando a sus alter-egos, hasta que son revividos en sueños.

Juguemos pretender, sólo vos y yo

Lo que sea que pase, no es real

Sólo es un juego, sin lamentos ni suspiros

No te preocupes sobre cómo me puedes hacer sentir

Pretenderé que no estoy dolido cuando no te preocupes

Pretenderás que eres ignorante, a pesar de que sabes

Pretenderé que mi corazón no se emociona cada vez que te ve

Pretenderás que no te sigo por cualquier lugar al que vayas

Con mis ojos a través del salón, calle o pueblo

Pretenderemos que nada ha cambiado

Pretenderemos que sólo somos buenos amigos

Jugar a creer no es sólo para niños

Por eso ven, juguemos pretender

Y en la noche

Pretenderé que las sombras son tus manos, tus labios

Acariciando mi cara

Pretenderé que estás a mi lado, en vez de espacio vacío

Pretenderé que el tic-tac de mi reloj es tu corazón

Y que el respirar del viento son tus suspiros

La mañana vuelve nuevamente muy pronto

Parece que ya no puedo enfrentar otro día

Luego me digo que hoy va a ser diferente

Como las cien veces anteriores, que terminará de otra manera

Y ¿sabes qué es lo más loco? Me lo creo

Hasta que el sol se ponga en el rojizo horizonte

Y me encuentre una vez más acá

Solo, detrás de mi puerta corrediza

Nos estamos poniendo buenos en este juego

Somos casi perfectos, diría

En esconder, y engañar, y ocultar

Talvez es mejor de esta manera

Nadie sale lastimado cuando las cosas se ponen agrias

Como todas estas cosas tienden a ser

Es como caminar en una cuerda sobre un agujero

Sin necesidad de una red de seguridad para que te atrape

Sin oportunidad de caer

Sin oportunidad de golpearse

Sin insultos que intercambiar

Sin lágrimas cuando te vas

Pero no podemos seguir con esto para siempre

No puedo seguir evitando tus ojos

Pretendiendo que todo está bien aunque no lo este

¿Cómo sales corriendo cuando el gatillo está adentro?

Vamos, ¿qué tenemos que perder mas nuestros corazones?

No puedo perderte – nunca fuiste mía

Nunca me dejaste lo suficientemente cerca para tocarte

Y nunca te deje llegar lo suficientemente cerca para intentarlo

Por favor, no pretendamos más

Galopemos con el viento y démosle una oportunidad

Paremos de evitarnos y el dejarnos de lado

Podemos caer, ¿pero de qué otra manera volaremos?

No puedo soportar otro día de esta farsa

No puedo soportar sentir tanto pero no decirlo

Por eso no juguemos pretender, vos y yo nunca más

O dime ¿sólo soy yo quien está jugando?

*******************

** Comentarios de la Autora:**

Este poema se trata de los sentimientos de Yoh Asakura hacia cierta Itako. 

Quedo un poco raro, pero espero que les haya gustado.

Voy a responder reviews de **Te Dejo por Amor**. Pero a cambio quiero reviews de este fic/poema ¿quién sabe que cosa es esto?

Nakuru Tsukishiro: Perdona Naruku, pero la historia era un One-Shot. Para la próxima lo escribo así no se hacen ilusiones. Igual muchas gracias y a mi también me gusta más el RenxHoro.

Eleone: Ele-chan! Que suerte que te gusto. Pues gracias por las felicitaciones y lo mismo te digo, eres una excelente escritora. Y yo tampoco te pude dejar muchos reviews por tus mismos motivos. Creo que los profesores disfrutan torturándonos con exámenes, ¡son de lo peor!

Hidrazaina: Muchas gracias. Vos siempre me alientas en cada uno de mis fics. Te estoy eternamente agradecida!

Ariadna: Tu review me encanto. Es la primera vez que llego a cambiar las opiniones de alguien a través de un fic. Yo también cuando lo termine me quede triste por Pilika, pero no podía dejarla con Ren porque esté ama a Horo, ¡y pobre del que diga lo contrario! No es broma, soy abierta a todas las opiniones. La verdad es que me encantaría recibir otro review tuyo. Me caíste súper bien. Por cierto, hermoso nombre! Yo tengo pensado ponerle a mi hija Ariadna.

Genji: Pues gracias, pero mis fics siempre tienen la tendencia de ser YohxAnna. Pero voy a tratar de hacer de otras parejas. No te prometo nada, pero si voy a intentarlo...

Anna Asakura: Si, la verdad es que me quedó súper madura la chica. ¡Gracias por estar siempre ahí! Y la confesión la dejé picando para que ustedes la imaginen :P

Pilika Chan (y Chocolana): Pues muchas gracias y una pregunta Chocolana ¿con qué te das? Igual me encanto tu review, muy divertido. Pero ¿que significa wonejo? Se que no tenía que preguntar, pero bueh! 


	2. Abrazandola

**Abrazándola**

Escrito por Natalia

Yoh enterró su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello de Anna y su hombro. Su mano derecha apoyada gentilmente contra el pecho derecho de la joven itako. El fino material del vestido era frío al tacto, pero lo que él deseaba era el calor de piel a piel. Moviéndose lentamente, colocó una rodilla entre las piernas de Anna, abriéndolas cuidadosamente.

Las manos de ellas se alternaban entre acariciar su cabello o hacer círculos sobre su espalda. Su toque le parecía fuego al joven shaman. Ella susurró su nombre, e Yoh no se puedo contener.

Su rodilla era más insistente ahora, y en el momento en que la presión logró separar sus piernas, Yoh se acomodó en el futon de tal manera que quedase sobre ella. Sus dedos estaban ocupados con los botones de su vestido mientras su lengua seguía un hambriento camino que iba desde su cuello hasta el valle de su pecho.

Pero las manos de Anna estaban en sus hombros, alejándolo. "Espera, Yoh," murmuró.

Yoh no la escuchó. Todos sus amigos estaban fuera y quería aprovechar su noche a solas de la mejor manera posible. Ella por primera vez le había cocinado algo, que sorpresivamente sabía bien, y se había devorado completamente la comida preparada por Anna. Luego se habían recostado sobre su futon, solamente hablando – hasta ahora. Yoh no podía evitarlo; no había manera de que fuera a parar. Logró quitarle el vestido, exponiéndola al frío aire de la noche. El signo de su delicada piel lo estaba volviendo loco, lo estaba intoxicando. Se podía ahogar en ella si lo dejaba.

"Yoh."

Su voz era más firme ahora, pero todavía áspera con deseo. Levantó la cabeza, mirando fijamente sus ojos negro azabache. Yoh sabía que ella también lo deseaba. Entonces, ¿por qué lo estaba deteniendo? La besó apasionadamente.

Su única protesta fue un suave jadeo, y una gentil fuerza de sus manos separando su torso del de ella. Su lengua aún batallaba la suya más agresiva con derrota, por lo menos cuando se trataba de intimación física. Yoh sonrió para sí mismo. Se iba a rendir en cualquier minuta ahora. Gentilmente rompió el beso y levantó su rostro en triunfo.

Pero Anna estaba temblando en sus brazos. "No estoy preparada todavía."

"Anna," Yoh se quejó. Su mano izquierda abandonó su pecho para enrular un mechón de su cabello rubio en su dedo. "Está bien," le aseguró. No sabía cuanto más podría mantener esta charla. Estaba queriendo tanto.

Se liberó del abrazo de Yoh y se sentó en el pequeño futon. "Gomen, Yoh," dijo suavemente, sus cachetes colorados.

Dios, era tan hermosa que iba a explotar. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? "Anna, por favor," le insistió. Un shaman nunca suplicaba. Pero cuando se estaba _así de cerca_ al cielo, ¿de verdad, quién podía culparlo?

"No estoy preparada todavía," le repitió. "Además, dijiste que me comprendías y me esperarías." Su tono había pasado de ruego a acusación.

¡Maldita sea está mujer! "¿Por cuánto tiempo, Anna? No soy un santo."

"Lo se," le contestó irritadamente.

Ella se estaba abotonando el vestido cuando el agarró su mano. "No puedes dejarme así."

Sus ojos abiertos eran inocentes. "¿Quién dijo algo de dejarte? Puedes quedarte aquí y dormir a mi lado, si quieres."

"Sabes a lo que me refiero," Yoh murmuró enojadamente. "Vos también me besaste. Lo quieres tanto como yo."

"Y puedes decirme ¿qué quiero tanto?" le preguntó, soltándose y acomodándose el vestido.

"Esto," Yoh respondió, agarrando su pera mientras golpeaba sus labios contra los de ella. Ella dudó por un corto segundo, pero finalmente separó sus labios dulcemente para recibir su beso. Yoh se le acercó y la presionó contra la pared, sus brazos sosteniéndola con su fuerza, sus piernas apretando las de ella en posesión.

Pero Anna no dejaría que le ganen. Retiró su boca de la de él. "¿Puedes dejar de pensar en eso por un segundo y escuchar lo que tengo que decir?"

"¿Cómo puedo hacerlo cuando cada parte de mi ser solo quiere amarte?"

"Sabes como me siento —"

"¿Entonces por qué no podemos solo hacerlo?" gritó en frustración.

Sus ojos se encendieron. "¡Porque solo es tu cuerpo el que está hablando!" le contestó en un igual tono de voz. "Por una vez, Yoh, ¿puedes pensar algo antes de apresurarte a hacerlo? Las cosas no son así de simples, vos sabes."

Yoh la soltó y se alejó. "Lo he pensado. Y te deseo. No me hagas suplicarte de nuevo, Anna."

"Entonces no lo hagas," le contestó.

Algo en él no aguanto. "Está bien," le dijo, levantándose del futon. Agarró su camisa del suelo y se la puso de una sola pasada.

"¿Y a dónde crees que vas a esta hora de la noche?" La voz de Anna era firme, pero debajo de ella, Yoh pudo notar un poco de preocupación. Ella estaba respirando fuertemente. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiro, y su vestido aún estaba arrugado revelando algo de carne fresca. Por su vida, no sabía cuanto más podrías quedarse en la misma habitación de ella y sin poder tenerla.

"A algún lugar donde puede conseguir lo que quiero," le respondió gritando mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Escuchó su suave inhalación de aire pero el estaba decidido. Partiendo, Yoh cerró la puerta de la pensión con una finalidad obvia.

---

Esa mujer sería la muerte de él. No podía entender como podía negarle eso cuando todo entre los dos se sentía tan bien, tan perfecto.

Yoh revisó su reloj. Eran justo las once y media, y seguro los clubes estaban todavía llenos de acción. Decidió en ir a La Isla, un Nuevo bar del que Horo Horo y Ryu habían estado hablando. Por centésima vez, Yoh se preguntaba como lo hacían sus amigos. Apostaba a que seguro ninguno de ellos tenía problemas en conseguir chicas y mantenerlas en la cama.

Pero luego, razonó, ninguno de ellos tenía una chica como Anna Kyouyama.

La entrada del boliche estaba llena de personas, e Yoh pasó a través de ella a propósito. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta principal, alguien ya se le había colgado del brazo.

"Hola, lindo," una mujer alta y voluptuosa le susurró, frotándole el brazo con sugestión. "¿Buscando compañía para la noche?"

Estudió a la mujer cuidadosamente. Tenía pelo largo y pesado y aún más pesado maquillaje. La blanca blusa que vestía desgarrada a través de su pecho para mostrar una generosa cantidad de la división de sus pechos. Su sonrisa era una marca roja sobre sus labios, una invitación, una tentación. Era tan diferente a Anna.

Anna.

Dejó que ella lo guiara a dentro, donde las brillantes luces y la fuerte música eran un asalto hacia los sentidos. La mujer lo empujó hacia la barra, donde inmediatamente pidió dos cervezas. Cuando las bebidas llegaron, Yoh rápidamente se la bajó, pero la mujer estaba más interesada en otras cosas. Ya se había sacado un zapado y estaba masajeando con el mismo la pierna de Yoh. Sus brazos estaban apoyados sobre sus hombros, y su aliento era cálido en su cara. Era tan diferente a Anna.

Anna.

Ese nombre seguía apareciendo en su mente. Observó la bebida en su mano, preguntándose por qué se molesto en venir a este lugar. Yoh la alejó de él. Sólo había una sola cosa en su mente.

Anna.

"Vamos, lindo," la mujer lo persiguió. "¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad?"

Pero él ya se estaba yendo. "No estoy interesado."

---

La luz todavía estaba prendida en el cuarto de Anna cuando Yoh regreso a la pensión. ¿Se quedó despierta todo este tiempo solo por él? El pensamiento calentó su corazón y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo. La amaba tanto. Y a pesar de que ella rara vez lo admitía, él sabía que ella también lo amaba.

Entró a su cuarto y la encontró acurrucada contra la pared. Estaba abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, su cabeza estaba enterrada en sus brazos. Cuando levantó la mirada, Yoh pudo ver la expresión de tristeza y lágrimas en su cara. Por un pequeño momento, vio el dolor acechando en sus ojos y ese pensamiento lo sorprendió. ¿La hizo llorar?

Justo mientras abría la boca para disculparse, ella se paró. "¡Estúpido idiota!" le gritó. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira ahora. Cruzó la habitación en dos rápidos pasos para golpear sus puños contra su pecho. "Encima hueles a su perfume, perezoso bastardo. ¿Con cuántas mujeres lo hiciste, eh? Tienes una fuerte actitud, creyendo que puedes entrar aquí después de que — de que—"

Yoh atrapó sus muñecas con sus largas manos. "Anna, ¿de qué estás hablando?" Mientras su enojo continuaba, se dio cuanta de algo. Una divertida sonriso se formó en su rostro. "¿Estás celosa?"

Ella se quejó en su amarre. "¿Yo, celosa? ¿Por qué estaría celosa? Si eres un testarudo, cerebro de cerdo, insensible idio —"

La besó.

Ella lo alejó. "¿Cómo te atreves a besarme después de que te fuiste e hiciste —?"

Yoh le dio una pequeña sacudida a sus hombros. "Anna. ¿En serio crees que haría algo como eso?"

Todo el fuego parecía abandonarla. Anna sostuvo su cabeza y se dio la vuelta, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos. "Qué se yo," le respondió honestamente. "Eres un chico después de todo."

La agarró más fuerte y la acercó hacia él. "¿En serio tienes tan poca fe en mí?"

"Me lo merezco," murmuró en su pecho, sus palabras haciéndole cosquillas.

"Eres una tonta, ¿sabías? No podría hacer eso. No a ti. Además, ¿no me estabas escuchando cuando dije que eras la única para mi?" le cuestionó.

Anna se estaba sonrojando, pero sus ojos aún estaban desconfiados. "Dijiste que ibas a conseguir lo que querías. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar?"

Él la soltó y buscó en sus bolsillos de los cuales sacó un pequeño juguete rojo. Era rectangular, con una larga pantalla negra arriba de diferentes caracteres y botones. Se lo arrojó suavemente. "Encontré un local de conveniencias, eso que están abiertos las veinticuatro horas del día. Pensé que te gustaría. Es una alarma que te permite recorder las cosas que debes realizar." Caminó hacia donde ella estaba y tomó el juguete entre sus manos para mostrarle como funcionaba. "Tiene adentro un reloj y un sistema de alarma. ¿Ves? Ya lo he programando. A las ocho de la mañana…"

Apretó un botón y el juguete sonó suavemente. Lo sostuvo hacia Anna para que ella pudiera leer las palabras que aparecían en la pequeña pantalla.

"Darle a Yoh el beso de Buenos Días," leyó en voz alta. Ella hizo un gesto de enojo.

Él ignoró su expresión y presionó otro botón. "Luego al mediodía…"

"Almorzar con Yoh."

"Luego a las cinco…"

"Despedir a Yoh con un beso." Anna se quejó. "Esto es idiota. Mi vida no gira alrededor tuyo, sabías."

Pero Yoh estaba todavía ocupado con el juguete. "Luego a las nueve…"

Anna suspiró y continuó leyendo. "Darle a Yoh su beso de Buenas Noches. Eso si que son muchos besos."

"Y por ultimo a las diez…"

"Recordarle a Yoh que prometió esperar."

Anna le sacó el juguete y observó el último mensaje, leyéndolo nuevamente en silencio. Parecía una eternidad todo lo que se quedo con el juguete entre sus manos. Cuando finalmente levantó la mirada para mirarlo, sus ojos estaban brillando con lágrimas sin derramar. "Yoh Asakura, tu eres algo más," le susurró.

"Si, jeje," se rió. En una relación donde constantemente se están ocultando sus emociones, esto era sin duda uno de esos raros momentos para recordar.

Anna se paró y apoyó sus labios ligeramente sobre los de él. Sus brazos lo abrazaron mientras él profundizaba el beso. Dejándose llevar por sus instintos, Yoh la abrazó más fuerte, tratando de moldear su cuerpo al de ella.

Un suave chillido sonó tras él. Rompió el beso para ver a Anna jugar con el juguete en una mano.

Yoh la miró. "Tonta. Así no es como se usa." Trató de arrebatárselo, empezando a arrepentirse de haberlo comprador.

Ella lo escondió trás su espalda, lejos de sus manos. Él se le lanzó encima, tirándola de espaldas sobre el futon.

Su rostro estaba al lado del de ella. Yoh acomodó su voz. "Siento haberte dejado solo hoy a la noche. Pero te amo, Anna. Sólo quiero poder mostrarte cuanto. Y tu solo tientas mi paciencia a veces."

Ella se acurrucó más cerca de él. "Lo se," dijo suavemente. "Pero a veces, Yoh, a veces solo quiero que me abraces."

Los brazos de Yoh la abrazaron lentamente mientras él besaba la punta de su cabeza tiernamente. Todavía había muchas cosas por decir. Pero abrazarla estaba bien. Y justo ahora, abrazarla era suficiente.

Fin

--------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

Lo que hizo Yoh al principio estuvo muy mal. Las hormonas en los adolescentes pueden ser muy traicioneras a veces. Aunque la forma en que le pidió perdón con ese aparatito es re-dulce. ¡Quiero un Yoh para mi! Pero claro, si eso pasara Anna me mandaría a volar y no creo aterrizar en algún planeta cercano a la Tierra.

Bueno, cambiando de tema, vamos pasar a lo que es habitual en mí: ¡los personajes están OOC! ¿Cómo adivinaron? Por Dios, ¿qué jamás haré un fic normal? Creo que no U Y me considero escritora de fanfics… que fraude…

Antes de que me olvide quiero agradecerle a **Anna Asakura** todo el apoyo que me da a través de sus comentarios aunque tal vez ella no se de cuenta. ¡Muchas gracias por estar ahí!

Después de los agradecimientos si ya no los molesto más… aunque si quieren pueden dejar reviews…


	3. Atrapado en un Momento

**Atrapado en un Momento**  
Escrito por Natalia  
  
La sensación se hace aparente – tu rostro está cálido, demasiado para lo normal. Reluctantemente emerges de las frías profundidades del olvido, y parpadeas dolorosamente mientras una cegadora luz asalta tus ojos, haciéndolos llorar. Te tropiezas al salir de la cama, pausándote para observar las luces provenientes de la ventana. Una mirada al reloj te muestra que es temprano para ser de mañana.

Dejas caer tus hombros en relajación antes de dirigirte al baño. Dentro te preparas para salir a dar una vuelta sin ser molestado. Para estar solo, igual a esa hora no hay nadie despierto.  
  
---  
  
Yoh no quería compañía ese día; eso, él sabía, era extraño teniendo en cuenta su naturaleza sociable. Pero tal vez no era tanto que no quería compañía, sólo que no quería buscarla. Estaba seguro que a sus amigos no les hubiese importado pasar la tarde con él si se lo pedía, pero no haría eso.  
  
No lo haría, porque con ellos tendría que vestir esa mascara humorística, reír cuando no se sentía con ganas y rezar por que ellos no se dieran cuenta de su fragilidad. Esa era la única forma de no preocuparlos; pero a pesar de estar agradecido por su preocupación no la quería, no quería la lastima en sus ojos y la delicada moderación cuando hablaban con él.  
  
Por eso hizo todo lo posible para evitar que sus escudos se desmoronaran. Escondiéndose y odiándose a sí mismo.  
  
A veces era difícil pensar en no pensar.  
  
---  
  
Sin nada que hacer, salió por unas horas al mercado, asombrándose yendo a visitar un nuevo local de tortas que abrió en un distrito de Tokio y caminando por algunos centros comerciales. A pesar de todo, logró disfrutar genuinamente, que era algo. Los café de Tokio valían la pena en lo que cobraban.  
  
La buena comida siempre lo ponía de buen humor. Gastó sus últimos yenes en una torta de chocolate y frutillas para el desayuno de mañana mientras los rayos del sol se convertían en rojizos, y decidió volver después de eso.  
  
---  
  
Luego de entrar a la casa, se encontró con su prometida, tirada sin gracia en el patio frontal bajo la sombra de un árbol. Un libro yacía abierto sobre su estomago, subiendo y bajando suavemente con el respirar de la muchacha. Yoh sonrió indulgentemente ante la imagen.  
  
Se sentó al lado de la durmiente joven, preguntándose porque había decidido ponerse a dormir aquí en vez de en su cómoda cama. Anna lo confundía. Pero apreciaba a su prometida inmensamente, mucho ya que ella fue la única que nunca necesitó que él fuera otra persona.  
  
Lentamente, como si se estuviera moviendo bajo el agua, estiró su mano y tocó su brillante cabello, sintiéndolo atravesar por sus dedos como hilos de sombra. Era un lindo sentimiento. Todo esto se sentía bien, encerrado en un momento donde era posible imaginar que la paz era realidad. No importó que tan efímero fuera; la cosa importante era que lo había conocido.  
  
"... Tardaste en regresar." La voz estaba llena de sueño y áspera.

Retiró su mano y miró a los cansados ojos negros. "Lo siento. No sabía que me esperarías."  
  
"No tenía pensado hacerlo." Anna se sentó, alejando la mirada en obvia incomodidad, y él tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar reírse. ¿Por qué las personas más fieras eran siempre tan malas al mentir?  
  
"Recién fui al mercado," dijo en forma de conversación, señalando la bolsa que contenía el postre. "¿Quieres algo de torta?"  
  
Una mirada de irritación. "No."  
  
"Deberías comer azúcar – talvez te pondrías más dulce." Esquivó una violenta cachetada, agradeciéndoles a los dioses que los reflejos de Anna aún estuvieran medio dormidos. El silencio prevaleció, pero era uno cómodo, uno que parecía empapar los gruesos rayos dorados.  
  
"Na..."  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"¿Por qué me estabas esperando? ¿Pasa algo malo?"  
  
Ojos negros lo miraron seriamente. "No."  
  
"Entonces-"  
  
"Sólo pensé que querías compañía," su prometida dijo calmadamente. "Pero conociéndote, eres muy perezoso como para ir a buscarla tu mismo."  
  
Queridos dioses, era tan fácil reír a su lado, tan fácil querer abrazarla ya que era tan preciada y podrían sacársela y él estaría solo y-  
  
"... Gracias," dijo finalmente, eso siendo todo lo que podía lograr. "¿Vamos a comer?"  
  
"Si vos cocinas."  
  
---  
  
Te acuestas y apoyas tu cabeza sobre las piernas, ignorando las amenazas de asesinato de la dueña. Y seguro, deja de protestar después de unos momentos. El sol se está ocultando bajo el horizonte, pero a ti no te importa; hay suficiente tiempo para estar afuera antes que anochezca. Escuchas los suaves y tranquilos respiros de aquella que esta a tu lado con tus ojos cerrados, y estás en paz, porque los fantasmas se han ido por un minuto y no estás solo, y tienes el conocimiento de que nunca estarás solo siempre que ella se quede contigo.  
  
Y estás feliz. Todo esto, se siente bien.  
  
... Y el sol ya no lastima.

----------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

Uno de las pocas historias cortas que hago desde el punto de vista de Yoh. Aunque es un poco extraña la forma en que lo redacte, aún así me gusto.

Ahora saber que piensan ustedes, así que ¡a mandar reviews!


	4. La Cosa Mas Dulce

**Notas de la Autora:**

Los personajes están OOC nuevamente, lo que pasa es que así quedaba mejor este fic. Así que no se asusten.

------------

**La Cosa Más Dulce**

Escrito por Natalia

"TORTA!" Yoh rió encantado mientras Tamao colocaba el paquete sobre la mesa. Agarró un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar la redunda torta de chocolate en pequeñas porciones.

Los ojos de Anna se achicaron. Era una tarde aburrida de verano y habían decidido juntarse todos en la casa de los Asakura, y como no podía faltar Tamao había traído un postre. Por un segundo, sintió que sus dientes apretaban sus labios con furia ante el hecho de que otra persona estaba poniendo a Yoh más contento que nunca, pero lo dejó pasar. Tampoco estaba tan paranoica como para negarle al pobre shaman una porción de torta. Después de todo, casi nunca comen torta en la pensión.

Su tenedor paro a mitad de camino cuando vio como Yoh llenaba su boca con el delicioso chocolate, como si no hubiera comido en días.

"Esto es --mmmph -- muy -- mmm -- bueno, delicioso -- mmm -- Tamao," llegó a decir entre bocados. Como no mostraba signos de que fuera a parar, Ryu le alcanzó un vaso de agua. Todos lo miraron, en diferentes escalas de asombro, como bebía todo el vaso sin siquiera parar para respirar. "¿Qué celebramos? ¿Y dónde la compraste?" le preguntó al fin.

Tamao lo miró tímidamente. "En realidad, no celebramos nada. Yo la hice."

Anna iba a seguir comiendo cuando Yoh se paro frente a Tamao y la agarró de las manos. "¿En serio la horneaste vos? ¿Solita? ¿Con tus manos?"

Antes de que Tamao pudiera contestar, Anna largo un quejido de protesta. No podía evitarlo; era casi por instinto.

Pero Yoh, ni siquiera se dio cuenta, era como si ni siquiera se hubieses dado cuenta de que la torta de Tamao a ella le molestaba. "Jamás conocí a alguien que cocinase así de bien. Es más, ¡creo que es lo mejor que he probado hasta ahora!"

"Muchas gracias, joven Yoh," contestó Tamao sonrojándose. "Me alegra que le haya gustado."

Anna no podia soportarlo más y decidió retirarse a su habitación. Después de todo Yoh ni se iba a dar cuanta de que faltaba en la sala, es más lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la torta que la buena de Tamao había hecho.

---

Una vez terminada la fiesta, Yoh se dirigió al cuarto de Anna para ver que le pasaba. Entró saludando su habitual '¡Hola Annita!' pero no recibió respuesta, sólo la encontró en un estado pensativo.

¿Qué era lo que le veía a una torta de chocolate? Anna estaba pensando seriamente en la habilidad que hay que tener para hornear una torta.

"¿Por qué estás tan enojada conmigo?" Yoh preguntó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"¿Quién dijo que estaba enojada?" le respondió fríamente.

"No me estás hablando," le señaló, "Cuando entré no me contestas-"

"Entonces ¿qué estamos hacienda ahora?"

"¿Ves lo que digo? No te entiendo, Annita. Ni siquiera tendría que haber entrado a ver que te pasaba."

"¡Pero si es tu culpa!" le gritó, sabiendo perfectamente que esta discusión no tenía sentido.

Luego, para su total sorpresa, Yoh se agachó y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. Cuando se separó, su rostro vestía una gran sonrisa. "Te ves linda cuando te enojas."

"Vos-- vos--" trató de hablar sin creerlo.

Él solo volvió a reír y salí de la habitación comentando. "Sabía que eso te callaría."

---

Claro con ese beso Yoh creía que todo estaba bien entre los dos. Pero Anna tenía otra idea en mente.

"¡Todos fuera de aquí!" demandó al entrar en la cocina.

"Pero, Anna, aún no hemos terminado de hacer la cena…" Manta protestó con temor.

Se encogió de hombros. "Esperen a que yo termine." Esperó a que Manta y Ryo salieran de la cocina con caras de susto y confusión. Anna no era una de esas personas que dejaba que la gente se fuera sin terminar lo que empezaron.

"Fácil-De-Hornear Pudín de Chocolate," leyó en voz alta del libro de cocina que años atrás le habían regalado. Al principio, estuvo tentada en comprar una de esas tapas de torta que se venden en los supermercados, pero sabía que Yoh no era fácil de ganar sin prepararle algo hecho por ella. Esa era una salida de emergencia. Por lo menos, con el pudín de chocolate, tendría una mejor posibilidad de impresionarlo. Así talvez no sea la torta de chocolate de Tamao, sino la suya.

Sabía que Yoh no estaba cegado por las cosas materiales, no importa que tan caras o extravagantes fueran. Apreciaría más una torta de arroz hecha por los vecinos que unos biscochos importados de Europa. Pero había algo en sus ojos cuando le sonrió a Tamao, una mirada que marcó un hilo de dolor en su corazón.

Ella quería ser quien lo hiciera sonreír. Quería ser quien lo sorprendiera con sus habilidades.

Veamos como pueden superar esto.

Tomó de nuevo el libro y continuo leyendo las siguientes líneas silenciosamente, "Precalentar el horno a 180 grados Celsius y colocar manteca derretida en una cacerola de 2 litros."

Anna miró todo el cuarto. ¿Y dónde es exactamente que está el horno?

---

Después de unos minutes lo encontró, pero no fue el peor de sus problemas. Una vez que descubrió como encenderlo, se dio cuenta que tenía el poder de atraer la mala suerte. Primero, cometió el error de no haber preparado todos sus ingredientes antes de empezar. La receta pedía que revolviera la manteca, el chocolate y la leche en un cacerola por tres minutos. Desafortunadamente, pasó más de tres minutes buscando el chocolate en la heladera. Cuando, por fin, lo encontró, la leche y la manteca ya se habían pasado. Anna estrujó su cerebro para una rápida solución, ignorando las gotas de sudor que rodaban por su rostro. Necesitaba algo líquido, ¿verdad? Improvisó y le agregó un vaso de agua a la mezcla – si puede llamarse así.

"Deje que la mezcla se enfríe lentamente," leyó. _Bien,_ pensó para sí misma. Este sería el momento perfecto para acomodar todo. Después de descubrir su anterior error, Anna ahora buscó por toda la cocina el resto de los ingredientes.

Apretó sus nudillos. "Dios," se murmuró a sí misma, sintiendo como su confianza iba siendo reemplazada por nervios.

---

Colocó la cacerola con la mescal del pudín en el horno, así podía dejarla hornear por los 40 minutos requeridos. Hornear un pudín era más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Ahora faltaba una sola cosa por hacer.

"Busca Yoh y tráelo, debe estar en el puente o en el parque" obligó a Amidamaru. "Dile que le cociné un pudín que le hará olvidar todo acerca de la torta de Tamao."

Tiempo de mostrarle a Yoh que Anna no se deja vencer fácilmente.

---

"Odio interrumpirla, doña Anna," comenzó Ryu. "Pero así no es como debe verse un pudín de chocolate."

Anna estaba lista para matar a alguien cuando sacó el recipiente del horno. Después de los ruidos que se escuchaban de la cocina Ryu decidió entrar a ver que pasaba. Manta decidió quedarse afuera, por miedo a salir lastimado.

"¿Te parezco idiota?" Anna le gritó. "¡Claro que se que así no es como debe verse un pudín! ¡Puedo partirte la cabeza con esto!" ¿Cómo iba a impresionar a Yoh con este ladrillo?

"En momentos como este, debes admitir tu derrota." Ryu fue callado con una mirada mortal.

Anna salió furiosa de la cacina, se calzó y salió de la pensión.

"Doña Anna ¿a dónde va?" gritó Ryu desde adentro. Como era de esperarse su pregunta no fue respondida.

---

"Eso fue completamente delicioso, Annita," Yoh le comentó. "Justo lo que necesitaba. Pero seriamente, ¡no sabía que vos también podías cocinar! No paras de sorprenderme. ¿Podrías cocinar algo de vez en cuando, no?"

El pudín que compro en el Mercado del pueblo estuvo fantástico, y no habría manera de que Yoh se enterase de que ella no lo había horneado.

"¿En serio te gustó?" le preguntó.

"¡Claro!"

"¿Más que la de Tamao?"

"Porque vos la hiciste," le respondió suavemente.

Sus palabras de confianza la fulminaron. ¿Le gustó más solo porque ella la había hecho? De repente se sintió como la rueda más baja del planeta.

"Yoh," Anna lo llamó.

"¿Si?"

Sus ojos evitaban encontrarse con los de él. "En realidad, yo… uh, yo… no horneé ese pudín."

"¿Qué?" le preguntó, sorprendido. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió. "¿Entonces quién fue? Si que cocina bien. ¿Y por qué dijiste que vos la habías hecho?"

"La fui a comprar al mercado." Anna suspiro. "Mejor te lo digo. _Si _horneé un pudín. Pero fue tan grande el fracaso que no dejaría ni Horo Horo lo comiera. Pero quería impresionarte tanto que creí que sería mejor que probarás uno delicioso."

Ante su sorpresa, una sonrisa apareció en rostro de Yoh. "¿Hiciste todo eso por mi?"

"¿No estás enojado?"

Yoh caminó hacia ella y la agarró del brazo. "Quiero ver el pudín que hiciste."

"Lo tiré," le dijo, pero igual permitía que Yoh la guiara hasta la cocina.

Yoh señaló el recipiente colocado sobre la mesa. "Mentirosa."

Anna se sonrojo por la vergüenza de aquel postre. "Horrible, ¿no?"

Pero el ya estaba cortando una porción de la dura y negra masa.

"¡No lo comas!" gritó, pero fue demasiado tarde. La porción ya había desaparecido dentro de la boca de Yoh. Por un segundo, Anna pensó que sus ojos se habían agrandado, pero mantuvo sus gestos bajo control por lo que asumió que lo había imaginado.

"¿Eres idiota? ¿Cómo puedes comer eso?" le preguntó/gritó.

"Un poco duro," le comentó entre fuertes mordidas. "Y talvez un poco amargo."

"Te dije que no lo comieras," se quejó.

"Pero ¿sabes?, es, de verdad, la cosa más dulce."

Tomó un momento hasta que las palabras de Yoh se hundieran. Ella lo miró, cachets llenos con el duro pudín, tratando de mantener su boca cerrada.

"Te hago otra si quieres."

Tragó visiblemente. "Tal vez en los próximos cinco años." Miró el reloj de la pared y dándole un beso en el cachete se retiró.

Anna, sonrojándose, se tocó el cachete y sonrió. No importaba si supiera cocinar o no. Su corazón ya estaba lleno. Muy lleno.

Fin

------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno, como podrán ver cambié completamente las personalidades de los protagonistas, pero igual me encanta.

A Anna la hice así de tonta en la cocina porque es como me pareció que actuaría. Después de todo, en la serie jamás prepara la comida y nunca ayuda en nada, por lo que no debe saber donde están los utencillos no como utilizarlos.

Pero a pesar de la torpeza de Anna, el fic terminó siendo romántico. Eso sí, no tengo ni idea de cómo se prepara un pudín e inventé toda la receta. La verdad es que yo soy pésima en la cocina; lo máximo que se preparar es gelatina. Deprimente, ¿verdad?

Y para finalizar quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews en mis fics anteriores:

**Yo Digo, Tu dices**

Jan-chan: Aquí me tienes escribiendo más, ¡justo como querías!

Bratty: Gracias por estar de acuerdo con lo que puse en el summary

Lourdes Ariki: Si, ya se que Yoh lo sabe, pero a que hubiese sido lindo que ella le respondiera con lo que siente. Igual, gracias por dejar reviews en todos mis fics. Me siento querida. Y espero que tú también sigas escribiendo.

Hidrazaina: Lo siento, pero era una historia corta.

Xgirl: Gracias, gracias hace reverencias

Sakura Himura: Como le dije a hidrazaina, es una historia corta, y lo del lemon tendrá que esperar…. Lo que pasa es que me da vergüenza (¡tengo 18 años al pedo!)

Anna Asakura: Si sabemos que no le hizo nada, pero Anna cree que lo trataba mal con sus entrenamientos y cree no merecer su amor…. Es triste ;;

Urico: Que suerte que te gusto, después de todo yo escribo para que a los lectores les guste. ¡Gracias!

**Derretir**

Lourdes Ariki: Si, yo también dudo mucho que Fausto o Ryu alguna vez estén en contra de Yoh, en especial Ryu que es demasiado cariñoso (para mi gusto) tiembla. ¡Gracias nuevamente!

Anna Asakura: Viste, me re posesiono cuando pienso en lo que pasa por la mente de Anna. Me pareció más fácil escribir el fic de su punto de vista que el de Yoh, ya que es una persona ajena a la amistad que hay entre los shamanes. ¡Gracias por dejar reviews en todas mis historias!

Maru Kazegami: Me están dejando reviews filosofeando sobre la personalidad de Yoh. Yo también creo que es misterioso, no puede ser que exista alguien que no tenga ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Sería realmente estupido y asombroso a la vez. Algo de razón tienes, por lo menos eso creo yo.

**En Una Noche Como Esta**

Eleone: Gracias por tus comentarios y te doy una cordial bienvenida al mundo de Shaman King. ¡Espero que sigas disfrutando la serie hasta el fin del universo!

Laila Doremi: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y tienes razón no muchos fics (por no decir ninguno) en los que Yoh se deja llevar por sus hormonas y termina compartiendo la cama con Anna. Pero hay que ver que tampoco hay muchos escritores de fics de Shaman King en castellano (aunque hay muchos más que en inglés, cosa asombrosa para mi). Tal vez algún día, no prometo nada, haga algún lemon entre Yoh y Anna, pero… no se… soy muy pudorosa . Igual no pierdas la esperanza, que eso es lo último que se pierde.

Anna Asakura: Ahora que lo dices tienes razón. Yoh me quedo directo, lo que me convierte en mala escritora por hacerlo tan OOC. Soy patetica UU. Pero tu no te preocupes que si te gusto así, trataré de dejarlo igual.

Lourdes Ariki: Que bien que te gusto y que Yoh te pareciera gracioso. ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews!

**El Té de la Verdad**

Anna Asakura: Yo te daría del té, pero que efectos tendría…. No, vamos en serio, me encantan tus comentarios. Muchas gracias por todo.

Y muchas gracias a todos ellos que leen pero no se animan a dejar sus comentarios. ¡Los quiero igual!


	5. Derretir

**Derretir**

Vos…

Vos con tu cabello marrón siempre cayendo sobre tus ojos… esos ojos negros de un tono tan profundo y brillante que parece azabache…

Vos con tu divertida y enigmática sonrisa y tu directa franqueza con la que tratas a todos…

Vos con tu estomago sin fondo e irritable personalidad…

Vos me has You who have thrown me off-balance more times than I can count.

Vos.

No te entiendo, pero como quisiera hacerlo.

No tienes ni idea de cuanto quiero entenderte.

Sólo Dios lo sabe, pero confió en ti. Tal vez demasiado, hasta el punto donde empiezas a significar más para mi que alguien a quien entrenar, o un amigo. Sin embargo no tengo idea que qué significas para mi. Tal vez porque tengo miedo de saber, miedo de pensar que alguien tiene el poder de romper mi frígida mascara y romper mis barreras. No quiero pensar que te estás volviendo importante para mí.

Tal vez porque ya lo eres.

Es extraño. Creo que puedo leer las emociones bastante bien; y vos no eres la excepción. Pero ¿por qué no puedo ver nada cuando trato de encontrarme dentro de tu corazón?

Duele, otra cosa que no puedo entender.

¿Confías en mí? No creo que lo hagas, y no puedo culparte. ¿Por qué alguien que te trata con indiferencia y te maltrata merecería tu confianza?

¿Qué soy para ti?

Solamente como ha tu prometida por decisión de nuestros padres y nada más. Como a tu entrenadora y ama que te trata como a un esclavo. Ciertamente, así parece.

Por lo menos dame una oportunidad de demostrarte lo contrario, aunque se por un pequeño instante, ya que después tendré que ocultarme bajo mi horrible mascara de frialdad.

Muy poca gente puede leer la tristeza presente en tus ojos, el dolor oculto que acecha tu alma y nubla tu corazón.

La personas son solo humanas cuando se preocupan. Vos caes en esa categoría con todas las marcas. ¿Qué se necesita para hacerte entender que el pasado no fue por tu culpa?

La pena no te toma completamente, y sin embargo parece ser parte de ti. Asoma su fea cabeza en muchas cosas que haces frecuentemente; falsas sonrisas muy brillantes, felicidad forzada, miradas vacías y distantes que tienes cuando crees que nadie te esta viendo.

Si pudiera borrar ese sufrimiento, si pudiera hacer algo para curarte… lo haría.

Pero no puedo, porque tú no me dejas. Ni yo me acerco lo suficiente para consolarte.

Yo… yo quiero…

No se lo que quiero.

Todo lo que se es que… soy feliz cuando estoy a tu lado. Puedo pegarte, ignorarte, o decir que eres un despreocupado, pero siempre estoy feliz cuando estamos juntos. Háblame… búrlate… tócame… sólo quédate conmigo.

Como yo estaré contigo para siempre.

Si caigo, se que hay una alta posibilidad de que me atrapes.

Por eso es que yo también intento atraparte.

Y no quiero que nadie más me agarre, solo vos. Siempre.

Fin

**Notas de la Autora:**

Este fic lo hice pensando en el episodio en el que le dicen a Yoh que es hermano gemelo de Hao y Chocolove dice todos esas feas cosas sobre nuestro despreocupado protagonista.

Y como podrán haberse dado cuenta, está escribo desde el punto de vista de Anna.


	6. Estando en las Sombras

**Estando En Las Sombras**

Escrito por Natalia

Ella estaba parada al lado de la ventana, sus ojos negros nublados y lejanos, observando el cielo azul profundo, donde los últimos rayos de sol color rosados descendían de los cielos hacia el mar verde-gris. Conocía esa mirada, esa esperanzada y soñadora mirada; ella estaba pensando en su amado Yoh, deseando volverlo a ver. No se dio cuenta que estaba allí. Jamás se daría cuenta.

Sentí un destello de enojo. 'Que mal, Anna. Yoh jamás podrá venir a rescatarte. Es un inútil, ¿no lo ves? ¡Un inútil! ¡Deja de esperarlo! ¡Mira hacia aquí! ¡Mírame a mí!'

Yo la deseaba. Ella amaba a Yoh Asakura. Yoh era mi peor enemigo y hermano gemelo, y ella era la chica que pudo llenar ese vacío en mi corazón. Este tipo de situaciones eran casi para reírse, y creía que sólo existían en esas novelas románticas que las mujeres suelen leer. En esas novelas, siempre había un final feliz. Pero en la vida real, nunca tienen un final feliz.

Por lo menos, no habría risa y sol para mí en el final. Esa era la historia de mi vida.

Pero me haré cargo de que esa risa y sol tampoco vaya para Yoh Asakura.

La volví a mirar. Con su hermosa y delicada cara iluminada en el brillo que desaparece de los rayos del sol, parecía hermosa para mí. ¿Es eso extraño? Talvez lo era. Pero siempre había algo extrañamente hermoso en una persona que parecía tan delicada e inocente, pero con un espíritu ardiente y terca fe en lo que, en quien creía.

Siempre amará, confiará y creerá en Yoh Asakura, sus desafiantes ojos me lo habían dicho en ese grandioso día en que nos habían conocimos, y también habían confiadamente declarado que amaba a Yoh. Y, después de todo este tiempo, sus ojos todavía decían la misma cosa. La misma cosa.

Era ridículo, infantil, ingenuo y simplemente estupido.

Pero era admirable, también.

Por un momento, me deje soñar en como sería el tener una mujer como ella a mi lado. Un mujer que esté allí, a mi lado, apoyándome en mis victorias y fracasos, con mis alegrías y tristezas. Una mujer que yo supiera que siempre va a estar detrás mío, para levantarme cuando me caiga, para compartir mis lagrimas, para multiplicar mi felicidad. Una mujer que se parase a mi lado sin importarle nada, que me acepte, completamente, y que me ame, siempre y para siempre.

Pero esos eran sólo sueños, y sólo seguirían siendo sueños. No fuimos hechos para estar juntos, no en esta vida. Esos ojos negro cristalino siempre hablarían de su incondicional amor por Yoh, y yo siempre estaré viendo de lejos.

Suspire miserablemente para mi, y sacudiendo mi cabeza, me dirigí y derretí en la oscuridad de las sombras, que la noche había posado sobre la Tierra. En las sombras, donde siempre y únicamente estaré, mirándola.

Fin

---------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

Mi primer fic hecho desde el punto de vista de Hao Asakura. No me quedo tan mal, pero tan poco tan bien como esperaba, pero no todo es posible en esta vida. Y sino pregúntenle a Hao que lo hice sufrir un montón en este fic. El pobre me da mucha pena sniff. No se… a pesar de que sea el malo de la serie, al chico nunca lo puedo ver como a un despiadado… ¿será un problema mío?

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y ¡que se entienda!

Y, como no, para terminar

Un review me debes mandar

Con halagos, si puede ser,

Pero criticas acepto también

Y recuerda a tu comentario

Nunca olvides de firmarlo

Esta bien, no se rían, pero me salió de momento. Hasta que no lo escribiera no se me iba de la mente, así que perdónenme. Aunque… no les ni un poquito de ganas de comentar guiño, guiño


	7. En Una Noche Como Esta

**En Una Noche Como Esta**

Escrito por Natalia

Estaba nevando.  
  
Anna se acurrucó en el sillón del comedor, mirando nubes de color blanco caer del oscuro cielo de seda. Un fuerte viento sacudió el panel de las ventanas, y se abrió. Se paró para cerrarla y de paso prender la estufa, cuya perilla movió a la región de "cálido".  
  
Estiró sus brazos y luego bostezó. La fiesta de Navidad organizada por Ryu en uno de sus ex-lugares favoritos seguro que ya estaba en su mayor esplendor. Ella había rechazado la invitación diciendo que se sentía mal por culpa de un resfriado, porque en realidad no quería ir.  
  
Además, se preguntó, ¿por qué todo el alboroto? ¿Por qué es que durante la Navidad supuestamente debes vestirte de color rojo y verde? ¿Por qué metes pinos en cuartos y los adornas con objetos que, casi siempre, si los tocas se rompen? ¿Por qué envuelves regales y comes pavo y cantas canciones de esperanza, amor y felicidad? Estupido, de verdad - ¿cuál era el punto de todo eso? ¿Por qué molestarse? Su familia no se había molestado. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en celebrar alguna de las festividades tradicionales japonesas como Tanabata, creyendo que una porquería alrededor de las líneas mucha felicidad destruiría el equilibrio del ki de la. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente - no importa lo que Yoh pensase, de verdad no era importante.  
  
No era importante el hecho de que estaba sola en la noche de Navidad, mirando como la nieve caía afuera de la ventana. Claro que no. Si. Si, tuvo razón al no haber asistido a esa fiesta. De todas formas solo se habría parado en una esquina tratando de ignorar las tontas voces en su cabeza que pedían atención. Después de todo, ¿Cuál era el punto? No era que su presencia habría agregado algo de felicidad a la atmósfera. En cambio, con Yoh - no importa si lo único que hacia era comer, comer y comer un poco más – todos estaban más felices si el estaba presente. Iluminaba cada lugar que iba mejor que cualquier tipo de velas.  
  
Anna cerró los ojos.  
  
----  
  
Anna fue abruptamente despertada de sus pensamientos por un insistente golpeteo en la puerta. 'Golpeteo' es poco decir – creo que era como si toda la pensión se fuera a caer abajo. El golpeteo fue seguro por diferentes gritos: "¡A-NNI-TAAA! ¡DEJAME ENTRAARR! ¡¡ME ESTOY CONGELANDDOO!!"  
  
-Yoh, se dio cuenta enseguida. Después de todo, ni se acordó de llevar la llave. El pobre tenía suerte de que se haya quedado en casa, o mañana tendrían de descongelar a un shaman de nieve. Rápidamente se puso de pie y abrió la puerta temblando mientras aire frío entraba a la casa.  
  
Un objeto mediano, marrón cubierto de nieve se golpeó de cara contra el piso. Tiene una vaga semejanza con el congelado shaman. Sin creerlo, Anna cerró la puerta y se limpió los copos de nieve que tenía en sus manos. Con el calor de la casa lo copos ya habían comenzado a derretirse, dejando pequeños charcos de agua sobre el piso de madera. Alguien limpiaría los pesos mañana.  
  
Yoh no se había movido ni un poquito. Anna, tan sutil como siempre, lo pateó. "Oi."

"No...me...puedo...mover..." su prometido dijo, aunque el piso evitaba que la voz se escuchase bien.  
  
Suspirando, Anna lo levantó como puedo y lo arrastró hasta la estufa de la habitación más cercana que era la suya.  
  
---

"Perdón por eso," el shaman dijo, después de que su piel recuperase su color habitual. Anna notó que sus cachetes estaban colorados y sus ojos extrañamente brillantes.  
  
"Estás borracho," dijo sin ninguna expresión.  
  
"No..."

"Si lo estás."  
  
"No," Yoh insistió, frunciendo el ceño. "Mala."  
  
Giró sus ojos. "¿Cuánto es dos más dos?"  
  
Yoh lo pensó por mucho tiempo. "Veintidós."  
  
"...Vete a tu habitación."  
  
"¡Oyeee!" Yoh se quejó. "¡No es justo! Ambos sabemos que el futon es lo suficiente grande - ouch." Su nariz había sido bendecida con un golpe irritable.  
  
"Oh, está bien, será a tu manera. No esperarás que un pobre hombre adolorido camine hasta su habitación que está en el piso de arriba, ¿no?"  
  
Anna lo miró fijo a los ojos, los cuales brillaban con contenida risa, y luego esquivó la mirada. Nunca estaba segura de como es que Yoh lo lograba. Sólo podía con ella.  
  
"Haz lo que quieras," dijo cortadamente.  
  
---  
  
Y como Yoh era tan únicamente Yoh, cinco minutes más tarde había logrado poner su cabeza sobre la falda de Anna sin recibir mas que una pequeña patada en la pierna. Anna, por su parte, solamente colocó su mano sobre el cabello marrón del muchacho y no dijo nada. Nunca necesitaba decir nada cuando estaba contenta, Yoh lo sabía.  
  
"Na," le dijo suavemente. "Anna."  
  
"Mm."  
  
"No estás enferma. ¿Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta?"  
  
Se encogió de hombros. "No me sentía con ganas de ir."  
  
"Nunca tienes ganas." Había una evidente nota de reproche en esa baja voz.  
  
"No veo que importe." Escondió la mirada, sin querer encontrarse con los claros ojos negros de su prometido. Esperaba que esto pasase - sabía que Yoh haría algo con el solo propósito de preguntarle por qué no había ido a una estupida fiesta de Navidad. Sólo que ne pensaba que llegaría al hecho de enfermarse, pero así eran el tipo de cosas que Yoh hacía. El tipo de cosas idiotas que hacían que su corazón doliera por preocupación, incluso ahora.  
  
Un suspiro. "Se...que no te interesan mucho las fiestas de todos modos. Pero todos estaban preocupados. Y Philika me reto por, como ella dijo, 'dejarte congelar en esa fría pensión suya'."  
  
Una pequeña ceja se levantó. "La pensión está completamente bien."  
  
"Ese no es el punto," Yoh dijo duramente. "El punto es que te vas a pudrir si insistes en seguir este acto de Llanera Solitaria cada vez que surge una fiesta. No hay dulces para las niñas malas."  
  
Ella lo miró. "No hagas que te vuelva a golpear."  
  
"Es en serio," el joven continuó. "No es saludable estar tanto tiempo solo."  
  
Justo cuando iba a protestar, una larga mano tocó su rostro. "¿No era por eso que quería que fueras conmigo?"  
  
Anna tragó el nudo que se había formando en su garganta. "Lo siento."  
  
"¡Deberías estarlo!" su prometido le respondió, feliz nuevamente. "Pero no importa – ¡te guarde algo!"  
  
Antes de que pudiera preguntar que era ese 'algo', un pequeño objeto aterrizó sobre su cabeza, e Yoh la había acostado para darle un apasionado beso. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, el objeto se cayo, rodando hasta el pecho de Yoh. Eran dos cerezas unidas rodeadas por brillantes hojas verdes puntiagudas.  
  
"..." dijo Anna.  
  
"Un muérdago," Yoh le informó, sus ojos brillando pícaramente. "Vos no fuiste hasta el, entonces deje que el venga hacia ti."  
  
"..." contestó Anna.  
  
"Y vamos a ir a la fiesta de Fin de Año. Para que sepas."  
  
Anna por fin encontró su vos. "Dame una buena razón por la que no te deba echar ahora."  
  
"Porque tu no recibirías nada y yo tampoco recibiría nada y después los dos vamos a estar de mal humor por la mañana. Son tres."  
  
A pesar de que Anna nunca se recuperó de su asombro, la cama albergó a dos personas esa noche.  
  
Y, como se dice, una Feliz Navidad fue disfrutada por todos.

Fin

---------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

Se que al principio invente lo de la familia de Anna, pero si la chica tiene esa personalidad de algún lado debe salir. Igual al final terminó siendo romántico, que es lo que todos queríamos, ¿verdad?

Cuando Yoh, al final, dice "…tu no recibirías nada y yo tampoco recibiría nada…" se refiere a tener sexo. No lo continué porque 1) soy muy mala escribiendo escenas de sexo y 2) no está permitido subirlas en 

Ya se que ha Yoh siempre que escribo un fanfic lo hago super OOC, pero creo que en el fondo el está enamorado de Anna y viceversa, y como acá está un topo alegre por el alcohol me deje llevar por la emoción y… ya vieron el resultado.

Bueno basta de charlas y a mandar reviews.


	8. Sobre Pajaros y Te

**Notas de la Autora:**

La primera parte de este fic transcurre cuando Anna va a Izumo y habla con los abuelos de Yoh sobre Hao. Luego el fic pasa al punto de vista de Yoh, quien ya sabe que es el hermano gemelo del mismo.

Espero que lo comprendan.

-------------------------------------------

**Sobre Pájaros y T  
**Escrito por Natalia

Anna estaba sola en la sala de la casa de la familia Asakura en Izumo.  
  
El sol de la tarde podía ser descrito como cegador. Las sombras estaban muertas y ella estaba sentada lejos de la ventana, y aún los brillosos rayos dorados pasaban tras ella, el dorado translucido se posaba contra la parte de atrás de su cuello y brazos formando alargadas sombras sobre las mesa delante de ella. Movió su cabeza para bloquear la luz de la parte del libro que estaba leyendo, pestañando mientras la luz cambiaba su mirada.  
  
Libros sobre libros, la mesa estaba cubierta por libros estando distribuidos uniformemente en hileras sobre la madera. El sol golpeaba contra su suave superficie y se reflejaba con la casi la misma dolorosa intensidad, para mantener sus ojos ocupados con las hojas frente a ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo leyendo encerrada en ese pequeño cuarto? No tenía ni idea, y tampoco le importaba; eso ocupaba su mente y la dejaba sin la oportunidad de pensar en… cosas.  
  
Liberó una silenciosa exhalación de aire que movió el pelo que tenía sobre su rostro.  
  
Leyendo algunas oraciones, se dio cuenta de que no veía las palabras que la formaban. Algunas aves estaban cantando fuertemente afuera; hubiese sido nada más que una molestia pequeña bajo circunstancias normales, pero por alguna razón sin nombre el ruido era una insufrible melodía que rechinaba en sus oídos terriblemente. Y el aleteo aumentaba su volumen, burlándose de su incomodidad, su frustración, hasta que llegó al punto que no se podía aguantar más y gritó nerviosamente. Si hacer caso de nada tiró los libros de la mesa, haciendo que las perfectas pilas de blanco se desmoronaran en forma de nubes de polvo -  
  
- y agarró un horrible jarrón gris de porcelana que contenía un ramo de marchitas flores y lo tiró salvajemente contra el suelo.  
  
Hubo un satisfecho, enfermizo y fuerte crash, y todo se tranquilizó.  
  
La joven itako se quedó quieta, respirando agitadamente como si hubiese terminado recién de correr, sus manos aferradas a sus rodillas. El silencio que había descendido tan abruptamente casi parecía poderse cortar con un cuchillo. Flequillo dorado y sudado cayó frente a ella, obscureciendo su vista; cerró sus ojos y trató de acallar el gritó de sus oídos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba agitada y respirando con dificultad, preguntándose por qué el sonido parecía venir de tan lejos.  
  
Días pasaron – horas transcurrieron – ¿o solo fueron meros minutos antes de caer de rodillas a lado de las ruinas del jarrón, alcanzándolas con una agita mano para levantarlas? Estaban tiradas en el camino de la luz que rebotaba en ellas hacienda que sus apagados cuerpos parecieran más brillosos de lo que en verdad son. Luego un largo pedazo de porcelana estaba en su mano, y contó una pieza, dos piezas… demasiadas piezas que eran grandes o pequeñas, demasiado diminutas para ser vistas…

La puerta se abrió.  
  
"¡Anna!"  
  
¿Kino-san?  
  
El sol la estaba envolviendo, y estaba caliente. Las cuatro paredes se movieron durante varios latidos de corazón, y solo se percato de un par de débiles brazos atrapándola antes de sumergirse en una ola de oscuridad.

---  
  
Estaba acostada en algo suave – que extraño, ¿no estaba leyendo en la sala? – y hacía frío, bendito frío. Ojos negros se abrieron, y mientras el mundo se acomodaba vio que estaba acostada en el sillón de la sala. Al costado, una figura estaba parada con su espalda hacia ella, apoyando una pequeña taza de té en la mesa.  
  
"Kino-san..."  
  
"Te despertaste," la mujer mayor de numerosas arrugas respondió sin darse vuelta. "Que bien. Estaba empezando a preocuparme."  
  
La memoria volvió a ella, y el colorado tiñó la cara de la joven mientras se levantaba. "Me – desmayé, ¿no?"  
  
"Si." La voz de Kino Asakura era cuidadosamente blanda. "Te agradecería que te cuidaras mejor, Anna. Yohmei dijo que estabas deshidratada, desnutrida y careces de sueño. Eso es muy malo."  
  
La joven mordió su labio inferior, bajando la mirada para evitar encontrarse con la de Kino. "... Está bien," respondió desmayadamente.  
  
"Ahora," Kino continuo calmadamente, "me acompañarás con una taza de té y un suave refresco, si lo deseas. Es un día caluroso, y necesitas algo para contenerte antes de la cena."  
  
---  
  
Se sentaron a la mesa, y Kino vertió té helado para las dos. Kino tomaba su té placidamente, haciendo pequeñas conversaciones - ¿a qué hora se estaba yendo a dormir últimamente? ¿Si estaba comiendo tres comidas diarias? ¿Toda estaba bien con ella?  
  
Ella miraba su taza de té, observando su propio reflejo moverse y desaparecer en el translucido líquido. No, quería responder a la última pregunta, no. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible, si Yoh se había ido a Norte América y se iba a enfrentar contra un poderoso Hao? Pero no dijo nada, o ese pensó antes de que Kino la llamara directamente, y vio la mirada de simpatía otra vez en esos ojos. Y por un breve momento se dio cuenta que esos ojos sólo se ponían gentiles cuando estaba Yoh presente.  
  
"Te ves preocupada," y la voz de Kino era tranquila. "No puedo decir que sería la mejor de las confesoras, pero me encontrará dispuesta a escuchar. Creo que sería bueno que lo dejes salir de tu pecho."  
  
Tragó un poco de té; sabía como a cenizas en su boca. "Estoy bien, Kino-san."  
  
"Seré vieja, pero conozco una mentira cuando la escucho," la anciana respondió. "Y no puedo leer tu mente, pero es más que obvio que te estás preocupando y enfermando por Yoh."  
  
La anciana la miró duramente, y Anna la observó con una mirada de asombro "¿Cómo-?" logró articular, y tragó nuevamente, las palabras pegándose en su garganta. "¿Cómo lo-?"  
  
La miró a los ojos. "¿Crees que no me preocupo yo por él?"  
  
La rubia se sonrojó. "Yo no dije eso."  
  
"Pero lo olvidaste." Kino tomó otro sorbo de té. "Eso es entendible, y no es algo que guardo contra ti. Y entonces he respondido tu pregunta sin finalizar, desde el punto de vista de una persona que se preocupa por él tanto como tu. Tal vez no de la misma manera." Arqueó una ceja en dirección a su joven elegida para ser esposa de su nieto.  
  
"Kino-san..."  
  
"Es natural que te preocupes por Yoh," Kino dijo tiernamente. "Y estoy feliz de que te preocupas, porque tu eres una de las pocas personas de la que él aceptará consuelo. Pero arruinaras tu salud si sigues así y causaras que él se preocupe por vos. Por tu salud y la de Yoh, te repito que te cuides mejor. No le hará a ninguno de los dos bien si descansas inadecuadamente y no comes apropiadamente." Le dirigió una sonrisa suave. "Se que estoy SINDO mandona, pero tu sabes que sólo digo la verdad. Por favor considera lo que te dije cuidadosamente."  
  
"Kino-san." Trató de decir – las palabras no la estaban ayudando hoy. "¿Cómo – cómo puede soportarlo? ¿Cuándo él la visita vistiendo esa sonrisa plástica? Y…"  
  
_y cuando puede ver la tristeza en sus ojos que la sonrisa falsa no puede esconder por un segundo, y cuando puede sentir que es lo que está en realidad pensando y a veces te llega hasta el punto de largarte a llorar..._  
  
"Tienes razón," ella dijo suavemente. "No lo puedo soportar, y se que tu tampoco. Por eso es que es imperativo que no lo soportes, Anna. Debes ayudar a Yoh, porque eres la única que tiene la habilidad de lograrlo."  
  
"¿Por qué está tan segura de eso?" murmuró.  
  
Kino sonrió tristemente. "Porque, Anna, siempre quise nada más que lo mejor para él."  
  
Anna se detuvo. "Ese idiota se preocupa por todo aquel que conoce."  
  
Un tosido. "Esa es una acertada oración."  
  
"Eso pienso," la joven continuó, aparentemente absorbida en mirar una pintura en la pared opuesta a ella. "Que tendría sentido que todos las personas por las que él se preocupa lo trajeran juntos, ya que todos están preocupados por él y sería más efectivo de esa manera."  
  
Hubo un breve silencio.  
  
"... Gracias," la mujer mayor dijo.  
  
Ojos negros la miraron con interrogación. "¿Por qué?"  
  
"Por decir lo que dijiste."  
  
"Kino-san... desde el primer momento que conocí a Yoh, siempre quise que tenga lo que necesita. Nada más que eso."  
  
---  
  
Las personas lo trataban con miedo, como si fuera peligroso sólo por ser el hermano de Hao. O talvez lo era - ¿por qué negarlo? – el hecho de que le temieran, temieran el poder que llevaba en su interior.  
  
Duele.  
  
Pero también había gente que se preocupaba, y no era tan malo cuando podía recordar los chistes de Chocolove y la preocupación cálida de Ryo, o la gentileza de Fausto y las cariñosas peleas entre Ren y Horo Horo para levantarle el ánimo. No, no era tan malo, y hoy Anna y Manta habían viajado desde Tokio juntos, sorpresivamente. Y el dolor desapareció aún más cuando pensó en la genuina ternura en los ojos de su amigo y la intensa preocupación de su prometida que tanto intentaba ocultar.  
  
En realidad no era tan malo.  
  
Esa noche, por lo menos, las pesadillas no lo acecharían.  
  
----  
  
Anna leyó una última oración y juntó todos los libros, rápidamente acomodándolos en el librero del lugar. Ya no tenía que leer para evitar pensar. Kino-san estaría agradecida, sin duda.  
  
Había un pájaro cantando fuera de la habitación.

Fin

---------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Qué les pareció? Volví a escribir cosas depresivas, es que no me puedo contener… Pero bueno lo importante es saber si les gusto.

Y les aclaro que Anna no está fuera de su personalidad (¡es un milagro!) Lo que pasa es que con Kino-san no se va a poner agresiva y mandona ¿no?

Bueno, ahora espero recibir reviews ¿si? ¡Porfa! ¡Porfi!


	9. Perdida en Ti

**Perdida en ti**

Escrito por Natalia

Yoh:

Supongo que no puedes ni imaginar por qué te estoy mandando esta carta. ¿Qué podría decirte a parte de mis usuales mandatos y entrenamientos? Si tan solo supieras… Bueno, supongo que es por eso que estoy escribiendo esto. Así podrás saber. He tratado anteriormente, pero jamás resultó. Las palabras habladas siempre me fallaron, por eso estoy intentando con las escritas.

Te escribo esto para darte un consejo, y también para revelarte algo sobre mí. Siempre fui un misterio para ti, nunca mi verdadera yo. Me disculpo por decírtelo tan tarde. Entonces ¿qué consejo podría darte? Si vas a lastimarte allá afuera en este loco mundo, no quisiera que fuera por ninguna otra chica que no fuera yo. Esa es la explicación que estás esperando. Entonces ¿qué consejo podría darte yo, entre todas las personas, te estarás preguntando? No podrás creerlo. Sólo quería prevenirte de algo. Siempre fuiste un romántico, esperando amor y teniendo tanto amor por dar. Sólo quería prevenirte de los peligros de eso. No dejes que el amor te consuma. Hay más en la vida que sólo eso, y me temo que tú no entiendes los peligros del amor. Supongo que esto no tiene sentido, y más viniendo de mi. ¿Qué pasa si te dijera que lo sé por experiencia? Si, Anna Kyouyama, la amargada se ha enamorado. Se ha perdido en el amor. Sólo eso. Me he perdido amando a alguien, y eso explica mucho. ¿Por qué crees que era tan fría? Estaba tan enamorada de alguien que era en todo lo que dependía. Con una familia sin amor, en todo lo que podía confiar era en ese amor por alguien. Era una cosa tan tentativa de la cual sostenerme, considerando que aquel a quien amaba no me correspondía. Ni siquiera sabe que lo amé. Y creo que aún lo sigo amando. Pero todo el tiempo que lo amé, sabía muy bien que no merecía que él también me amara. Eso me hacía desear mucho más. Creo que tenemos algo en común. Yo también soy una romántica bien adentro en mi corazón. ¿Sorprendido? Deseo ser amada tanto como cualquier persona en este mundo. Amo la idea de ser amada por quien sea, en especial por aquel a quien amo. Pero este es un mundo cruel que me priva de eso. Tal vez si no hubiese estado tan consumida en esa devoción, no hubiese sido tan miedosa y, como consecuencia, tan dura. Tal vez no hubiese sido tan tirana y malvado contigo. Pero el pasado no se puede cambiar, lo único que puedo hacer es disculparme por todo. Se que no sirve de nada ahora, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer, a parte de darte una explicación.

La razón por la cual te mandaba tanto era para llamar tu atención sin pasar vergüenza. Si, se que si hubiese sido dulce y buena hacia ti, hubiese llamado tu atención también, y una atención mucho más positiva, si vamos al caso. Pero pensé que si era buena contigo todos se burlarían de la frágil itako. Entonces razoné un método de llamar tu atención sin ser cargada. ¿Tenía el control perfecto, no? No. Yo quería una atención positiva de tu parte. Pero no podía dejar de ser fría hacia ti. Eso sería demasiado drástico; todos se darían cuenta. Yo soy la clase de persona que oculta todos sus problemas y secretos. Incluso mis familiares conocían sólo la diminuta punta del témpano que llevaba escondido. Y, como era de esperarse, con esa personalidad el chico que amaba no me quería. ¿Cómo podría querer a alguien como yo? Así que era la mandona, perdida en mi amor, perdida en mi mar de miedos y problemas escondidos, y perdida en amar a alguien que sabía jamás regresaría mi sentimiento, no importa cuanto lo deseara o cuanto lo soñara.

Ahora viene la parte difícil de esta carta: juntar todo lo que he dicho. Bueno, Yoh, lo que tengo que decir es que no estaba perdidamente enamorada de cualquier muchacho. Te amaba a ti. Esta carta es mi confesión hacia ti. Después de esto, supongo que trataré de superarlo, aunque no se como voy a hacer para encontrarme nuevamente; tanto de mi está perdido en ti. También, esta carta viene con el consejo de arriba. No dejes de ser el Yoh que siempre fuiste por complacer a tu amor, ni por nadie. Jamás podría desearte esta soledad a ti. Tampoco pienses que mi sufrimiento es tu culpa. Era algo que no podrías haber evitado o cambiado, y lo sabes.

De todas maneras, se que eres digno de cualquier chica que se te cruce, pero ten cuidado de encontrar alguna que sea digna de ti. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo en lo que al amor concierne.

Estoy segura que esta carta te debe haber dado una gran cantidad de sorpresas. Sólo quería mostrarte todos los corazones que habías tocado. Incluso el mío. Eres especial. Y con todo eso, he terminado esta pieza. Buena suerte, Yoh, jamás te olvidare.

Kyouyama Anna

---------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

Un fic en forma de carta escrito desde el punto de vista de Anna. Ya se es muy triste, pero esta estúpida idea no me dejaba en paz y no tuve más opción que escribirla. Perdón por la tortura a la cual los sometí al tener que leer esto, ¡lo siento!

Reviews son más que apreciados.


	10. Solo Para Ti

**Sólo para ti**

Escrito por Natalia

Gentilmente tragó saliva mientras buscaba en su armario su habitual vestido negro. Largos dedos acariciaron la delicada prenda mientras la retiraba del lujoso mueble con cuidado. Con su otra mano sacó el pañuelo rojo y lo apoyó sobre el futon.

Cuando terminó de acomodar todo, se concentró en la tarea de vestirse. No le llevó mucho ya que un vestido de una sola pieza es muy fácil de poner. Luego de acomodárselo con sus manos se dirigió al espejo de su habitación y tomó entre sus manos un cepillo para el cabello. Mientras se lo cepillaba, estaba indecisa de que cantar para sí durante el proceso, lo cual era habitual en ella.

Respiró hondo, y se puso a cantar su pieza favorita: Omokage. Le gustaba esa particular canción; su tiempo no era rápido pero tampoco muy lento, y tenía un ritmo fácil de seguir. Sus manos cepillaban sus hebras dorados rítmicamente al compás de la música.

Le encantaba cantar, más que cualquier otra cosa. Y, lo mejor era que no lo hacía mal. A pesar de no haber estudiado en ninguna academia, la madre naturaleza la había favorecido con una voz privilegiada.

La música era algo que nunca fallaba a la hora de relajarla. Disfrutaba cantando, ya sea algo divertido o triste.

En toda su vida, sólo había cantado para tres personas. Su Okaa-san. Su Otou-san

E Yoh.

Le había cantado a su Okaa-san cundo sólo tenía cuatro o cinco años de edad, canciones de niños, tradicionales o las que ella le pedía. Okaa-san siempre era feliz cuando ella le cantaba, y por eso era que lo hacía. Okaa-san se veía tan feliz cuando lo hacía. Recordaba sentarse sobre su falda, cantando las canciones que aprendía en la escuela, escuchando su dulce y feliz risa. Cuando murió, no había nadie a quien cantarle. Y guardó su voz cantora, bajo dulces memorias y dolor.

Jamás pensó que sentiría la necesidad de volver a cantar, hasta que se reencontró con su Otou-san, quien había vuelto de un viaje de entrenamiento por el cual había dejado a la familia sola. Y había cantado porque él se lo había pedido. Y él, también, fue feliz, igual que Okaa-san. '¿Por qué?' se había preguntado. '¿Por qué eres tan feliz cuando canto? Ni que fuera tan buena haciéndolo.'

Su sonrisa era tan gentil, tan suave, y le respondió, 'Porque es un gesto de amor. Tu no cantas para cualquier persona.'

Pero él también la había dejado.

Y una vez más guardó su voz, enterrada en dolor y confusión, prometiéndose que nunca más dejaría que alguien la volviese a escuchar. Significaría que querría mucho a una persona, demasiado para su propio bien. No de nuevo; no iba a ser lastimada una tercera vez. Nunca más.

Pero con su entrenamiento de itako, Yoh había aparecido. Y su mundo había sido cambiado irrevocablemente en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron.

"Asakura Yoh desu", el joven pronto-a-ser-shaman le dijo felizmente. Su suave voz aún resonaba en sus oídos. "¿Kimi wa--?"

"Kyouyama Anna" respondió dudosamente.

"Vamos a vernos seguido, así que hay esperanzas de que seamos buenos amigos" Continuó con una dulce sonrisa que hizo que su cara se vistiera de colorado.

"…Aa." Vio como Yoh se sentaba a su lado. Los rayos del sol se reflejan sobre su cabellera marrón, lo que lo hacía hermoso.

Y sin ninguna razón, algo dentro de su corazón saltó y volvió a su lugar después de esa oración.

No importaba quien era en realidad Asakura Yoh, decidió. Lo que era importante era que el joven flaco la intrigaba mucho, y quería, más que nada, conocerlo mejor.

_"…hay esperanzas de que seamos buenos amigos…"_

Sabría que así sería.

Tal vez muy buenos amigos… o algo más que amigos…

---

_Yoh…_

Una invisible banda de hierro parecía atrapar su corazón, apretándolo dolorosamente. No lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar sangre, pero eso era cuestión de tiempo.

La frustraba tremendamente, que Yoh no parecía darse cuenta de que si no entrenaba no se volvería fuerte. Y sino se apuraba, en el Torneo de los Shamanes iba a terminar muy mal herido o más… _Date cuenta_, rogó silenciosamente. _Sino terminarás muriendo. Yo no podría soportar eso. No podría vivir en un mundo sin ti._

La canción terminó sin siquiera darse cuenta. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio su reflejo en el espejo.

Un suave aplauso sonó tras su espalda. Saltó, dándose vuelta. Yoh estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, una extraña expresión en sus ojos. Pero estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa tan dulce como la que le había dado el primer día que se conocieron.

Respiró hondo temblorosamente y miró enojada - o trató – al joven shaman. "¿Qué nunca tocas?" se quejó.

"Pero te hubiera interrumpido," Yoh dijo suavemente. "Eso fue hermoso, Annita. No sabía que cantabas."

"Nunca preguntaste."

"Bueno, ahora ya lo se, de todas maneras." Se separó de la puerta y caminó hacia ella. "¿Anna?" Yoh abrió sus ojos, mirándola con esa extraña expresión nuevamente.

"¿Si?"

"Si te pido que cantes para mi… ¿lo harías?"

Ella nunca duda. "Si."

_No quiero perderlo. No puedo perderlo. No…_

Una suave sonrisa "Canta para mi"

"Sólo por ti."

Yoh volvió a sonreír, una sonrisa que estaba brillando radiantemente. "Gracias, Annita."

La música inundó el cuarto nuevamente, música que permanecía dulcemente en los oídos de aquellos que la escuchaban. En esa canción, un espíritu perdido temporaríamente encontró paz.

Sólo para él.

Fin

-------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

Esto se me ocurrió escuchando la canción Omokage (segundo ending de la serie). Y como todos sabemos en Japón la seijou (quien hace la voz) de Anna es nada menos que Megumi Hayashibara, quien canta los openings y endings de la serie y muchas otras canciones tan bonitas. ¡Megumi, te amamos! salta sacudiendo sus banderines de Megumi en las manos

Ejem, bueno, una vez terminada la idiotez, sigamos. Por eso es que creo que Anna podría tranquilamente cantarle algo a Yoh.

El pasado de Annita lo volví a inventar (cuándo no…) para darle un poco de más sentido al fic. No tengo ni idea si su padre los abandonó para realizar un viaje de entrenamiento y después volver, o si su madre murió cuando ella era sólo una niña… así que perdónenme ¿si?

Respecto a las palabras en japonés, pues acá abajo va la aclaración:

**Asakura Yoh desu** Me llamo Yoh Asakura

**¿Kima wa…?** ¿Y tú eres…?

**Aa **Si

Y sin más que decir me despido con un abrazo y la esperanza de encontrarlos en los reviews.


	11. Te Dejo Por Amor

**Te Dejo por Amor**

La primera noche, Pilika había estado emocionada. Ella era una de esas chicas 've y atrápalo' - todo lo que ella quisiera, lo perseguía hasta tenerlo, y el continuo triunfo le había hecho creer que esto también era algo que podía hacer funcionar con el tiempo. Ya había llegado más lejos que las demás chicas sólo con convencer al gran Ren Tao en salir con ella. Pensando con esperanza le hizo creer, por un tiempo, que talvez no había sido su sola insistencia lo que lo había hecho finalmente aceptar salir con ella, o talvez porque no se había alejado tanto de su acecho como lo había hecho con otras. Por momentos, había creído que él en verdad gustaba de ella. Esos días habían sido buenos días. ¿Qué chica no estaría excitada con la idea de salir con el perfecto Ren de pelo morado y ojos dorados? Muchas personas dirían que él era la respuesta a la plegaria de toda chica. Sin embargo, Pilika habría sido una esperanzada soñadora, pero también era observadora, y había visto unas pequeñas cosas sobre su última presa que estaban haciendo que dudase la idea.

Mientras cerraba su casillero, espió a Ren y a su hermano, Horo Horo, caminando por el pasillo hacia ella, conversando profundamente. Por lo que se veía, Horo Horo le estaba contando a Ren sobre su última pelea, decorando su cuento con gritos y pantomima, saltando y corriendo en exhibición de su imparable energía. Ren escuchaba la historia con una sonrisa y ocasionales risas ante la forma en que su amigo se mostraba, y otras personas en el lugar se rieron con él. Mientras Ren había ganado su popularidad con su tranquila dignidad y un cierto aire de misterio, Horo Horo había encantado a todos con su exuberante y simpática personalidad. A pesar de sus diferencias en apariencia y disposición, eran fácilmente los chicos más populares del lugar, y parecía natural que pasaran la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos. Pilika miraba con un puñal de envidia como los chicos se enganchaban en una pequeña pelea verbal, cargándose mutuamente. Ren nunca actuaba tan relajado con ella.

Como si ese pensamiento hubiese atraído la atención de Ren hacia ella, el muchacho justo la vio.

"Ahí está," le dijo a Horo Horo. "Parece ser que me ha estado esperando."  
  
"¡Hola hermano! ¡Hola Ren!" Pilika los llamó, saludándolos con alegría forzosa. "Llegas a tiempo."  
  
"Hola, Pilika," Ren contestó. "Parece ser que estás lista para hoy a la noche, ¿no?"  
  
Horo Horo se veía incomodo. "Talvez sea mejor que los deje solos. Los veo luego."

"Adiós, Horo," Ren lo saludó. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta hacia Pilika. "No se que le pasa a veces. Usualmente no es así de anti-social."

"Está bien," dijo Pilika. "Quería hablar contigo a solas."

Ren tragó saliva. "¿Sobre qué?"  
  
Pilika ignoró su pregunta. "Vamos. Tenemos que ir a algún lugar donde nadie nos moleste mientras hablamos."

Pilika agarró la muñeca de Ren y lo arrastró por el pasillo, ignorando la expresión de su rostro. No que alguna vez hubiese hecho alguna diferencia; cuando al principio empezaban a salir, nunca se hubiera dado cuenta. Ahora lo notaba, y simplemente no hacía diferencia. Lo arrastró hasta una escalera vacía, una que solo era usaba por el personal del colegio y adolescentes buscando privacidad. La regla invisible era que toda aquel que fuese a ese lugar debía ser dejado en paz. Se sentaron nerviosamente en el escalón más alto, cada uno en una punta. Pilika se quedó mirando el espacio, sus ojos distantes.

"Entonces... ¿de qué querías hablar?" Ren logró decir, después de varios segundos de un silencio incómodo.

La expresión de Pilika volvió a la realidad. "Oh. Eh... Sólo estaba pensando sobre vos y yo. Hemos estado saliendo por un tiempo."

"Si, lo se," dijo Ren.

Pilika asintió con la cabeza. "Lo suficiente como para conocerte bastante bien. Lo suficiente como para que me gustes mucho. Lo suficiente como para pensar a donde está yendo esta relación."  
  
"Oh," dijo Ren, viéndose un poco desanimado. "¿Va a ser una de 'esas' conversaciones? Sabes como los chicos odiamos esas conversaciones. ¿No podemos empezar nuestra cita sin psicoanalizarla antes?"

"No," dijo Pilika firmemente. "Tenemos que hablar, cuanto más pronto, mejor. Tengo algo importante que decir."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Ren nerviosamente.  
  
Pilika volvió a asentir. "Lo he estado pensando todo el día, y tengo una clase de confesión que hacer. Ren, lo digo en verdad cuando digo que me gustas. Me gustas mucho, y sería la chica más feliz del mundo si te sintieras de la misma manera que yo. También conozco la verdad cuando la oigo, y se que no te sientes de la misma manera hacia mi. Cada vez que trato de acercarme, tu me alejas. Siempre dices que tienes que entrenar o tienes otros planes, o sólo necesitas tiempo para estar solo. Se que no quieres estar conmigo, y si nos quedamos juntos por mucho más tiempo, nos vamos a hacer miserables. Por eso es que me voy a ir."

"¿A... ir?" preguntó Ren, sorprendido. "No me estaba esperando eso."

"Me crees lo suficientemente mala como para forzar a un chico a salir conmigo cuando se que no le gusto?" preguntó Pilika.

"Me engañaste para que empezara a salir contigo," Ren señaló.

Pilika se sonrojó. "Está bien, olvídate de eso. Sólo pensé... Sólo pensé que si podíamos alejarnos de todas las personas, ir a algún lugar romántico donde estemos sólo vos y yo, talvez aprenderías a quererme. Pero no funcionó, ¿no?"

"Um..."

"Eso es lo que pensé," dijo Pilika. "Escucha Ren, ¡no tienes que quedarte conmigo si no me amas! Sólo has estado conmigo porque tenias miedo de lastimarme, ¿no? Sólo porque sabía que te ibas a sentir culpable si yo salía lastimada."

"Si... ya he lastimado a demasiada gente," dijo Ren. "He tratado a mis amigos mal antes. Quería tratar de actuar más como... como un amigo de verdad. Eso no tiene sentido, ¿no? Y... no es que te odio o algo parecido. A veces estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado. No tienes que irte si no lo deseas."

"Se porque te gusta tenerme cerca," Pilika respondió. "Me estas usando para camuflarte. Mientras me tengas a tu lado, no tienes que dejar que nadie más se te acerque. Soy tu escudo contra otras personas." Se detuvo, pesando sus próximas palabras. "También ayudo a que otras personas no descubran la verdad."

"¿La verdad?" preguntó Ren. "Um... ¿qué verdad?"

"La de a quien amas en realidad," dijo Pilika. Giró su cabeza un poco, evitando su mirada. "Siempre escuché que este tipo de chicos eran los más fuertes o varoniles. Supongo que era verdad."  
  
Ren se sonrojó suavemente, haciendo un valiente esfuerzo por controlar su sorpresa. "¿Qué tipo de chicos?"

"Tu sabes," dijo Pilika, combinado el sonrojo de Ren con el propio. "El tipo al que le gustan otros chicos."

"¡Dios!" gritó Ren, dándose vuelta y escondiendo su rostro. "¿Por qué tuviste que darte cuenta de eso?"

"Porque soy inteligente," dijo Pilika. "Escucha, Ren, puedes confiar en mi. No le voy a decir a nadie si no quieres que nadie se entere. Sólo... desearía que me lo hayas contado antes, eso es todo. Desearía que no me hubieses dejado que lo descubra sola."

"Lo siento, Pilika. Creo que estaba asustado - asustado de lo que otras personas dirían si se enteraran. Supongo que pensé que si me relacionaba con chicas, talvez podía aprender a ser normal, o por lo menos actuar normal. Pensé que talvez podría aprender a olvidar."

"¿Olvidar?"

"Olvidarlo a él."

"Oh, si. A mi hermano," dijo Pilika.  
  
Ren le dio una mirada de sorpresa. "¿También adivinaste eso?"

"Es bastante obvio," dijo Pilika. "La forma en la que le sonríes... nunca sonríes así para los demás. Antes soñaba que sonreías así para mi. Ren, ¿por qué me dejaste creer que tenía una oportunidad? Tendrías que haberme dicho la verdad antes de que me enamorara de ti."

"Pilika, lo siento," dijo Ren. "De verdad, tienes que creer eso. Nunca quise... lo arruiné todo, ¿verdad? Pilika... Pilika, ¿estás llorando? Vamos, no hagas eso."  
  
Pilika aspiró por la nariz. "No estoy llorando. De verdad."

"Que bueno. No debería llorar por mi. Ven aquí." Puso sus brazos sobre sus hombros y secó sus ojos llorosos. "No es tu culpa que no pueda amarte de la manera que mereces ser amada. Eres una gran chica, Pilika. Debe haber alguien allá afuera que pueda tratarte bien."

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" preguntó Pilika.

"¿Yo? Bueno... creo que es tiempo de ser honesto, antes de que lastime a otra persona," dijo Ren. "Tendré que hablar con Horo Horo en seguida. Y bueno, piensa, fuiste mi primera novia. Probablemente también la última. Eso tiene que valer algo, ¿no?"

"¿Pero no fui el primer amor?"

Ren suspiró. "Lo siento. Ya lo dije, ¿no? Es sólo que es una situación rara, y no se que decir para hacerte sentir mejor. Créeme, no quiero lastimarte, pero es como dijiste. Hubiésemos sido infelices si nos quedábamos juntos."

"Lo se," Pilika suspiró. Hubo una pausa. "Creo que no vamos a salir esta noche, ¿no?"

"Creo que no," dijo Ren. "Quiero decir, si quieres, puedo, pero no tendría mucho sentido..."

"No," dijo Pilika. "Tienes otros planes que realizar."  
  
"¿Los tengo?"

"Bueno, si. Mi hermano debe de estar en el parque y a estas horas esta desierto."

"Si, supongo."

"Y se debe de estar sintiendo muy solo, especialmente si piensa que la estas pasando bien conmigo," dijo Pilika. "Debería explicarle todo."

"Creo que debería," Ren estuvo de acuerdo. "Ya es tiempo de que le diga la verdad. Desearía saber cómo va a reaccionar."

"Saldrá mejor de lo que imaginas. Lo conozco de toda mi vida," Pilika respondió. "Pero... si te rechaza, aún voy a estar aquí para consolarte. Y no me importaría si aún necesitas alguien para camuflarte."

"No," dijo Ren. "Gracias, Pilika, pero es tiempo de que empiece a actuar honestamente - con todos."

"Espero que ambos sean felices juntos."

"Gracias." Ren comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero Pilika extendió una mano para detenerlo.

"Espera un minuto," dijo. "Quiero preguntarte algo... Ren, ¿crees que soy bonita?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó, sorprendido. Luego miró la expresión de plegaría en su rostro, y sonrió tristemente. "Si. Creo que eres muy bonita."

"Y ¿soy buena también?"

"Si, eres muy buena," Ren contestó.

Pilika suspiró. "Pero no es suficientemente."

Mientras Ren aún estaba pensando como responder, Pilika se puso de pie lentamente. Se quedó parada allí pensando por un momento, y luego, para sorpresa de Ren, se agachó y lo besó en la mejilla.

"Espero que sepas porque me estoy yendo," dijo. "No es porque crea que hay algo malo contigo. La gente diría eso si lo descubrieran, sabes, pero no sería verdad. Te estoy dejando porque te amo, Ren Tao."

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y corrió por el pasillo, antes de que él pudiera ver más que un flash de lágrimas en sus ojos.

----------------------------------------------

Notas de la Autora:

Esta es un fic muy triste y el primero que no tiene nada que ver con Yoh y Anna. Quería mostrar la posible relación que ocurriría entre Ren y Pilika, cosa que jamás podría continuar ya que Ren ama al hermano de la misma.

Al ser mi primer fic que ni protagonizan ni Yoh o Anna necesito más que nunca reviews para ver que les pareció, por favor. Se los agradeceré mucho.

También me gustaría agradecer a aquellos que dejaron comentarios en mi fic **Deseo**

Hidrazaina: Gracias. Yo no sabía eso

Micky: Dudo mucho que haga otra parecida, pero igual gracias por tu apoyo.

SaKKuRi: Pues ese es el deseo de toda fan, ¿verdad? Claro que aunque yo se lo pida a una estrella, seguro no se cumpliría ¡¡

Sakura Himura: ¡Gracias! A ver cuándo nos encontramos en el MSN de nuevo

Joe and Celebi the time travelers: Si, se podría decir que el carácter de Anna quedó medio difícil y te juro que no fue mi intención hacerla parecer como si estuviera rogando el amor de Yoh.

Anomin: ¡Muchas Gracias! Simpático tu apodo.

AnnaK: Gracias, fue un comentario muy profundo. ¿Estuviste pensando sobre lo que te dije de los fics?

Anna Asakura: ¡Pues tienes razón, chica! Yoh tendría que sedarla siempre si quiere que ella se sincera con sus sentimientos jeje

Cali-chan: ¡Gracias a ti también, condenada! :P ¿Yo te puse depresiva? Sabía que escribir fics le hacía daños a terceros, mientras no me demanden está bien... Por cierto, creo que a Mabel le gustó, y ¡muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

Bratty: Pues tu coment tiene mucho sentimiento y emoción. Por lo que leí te gustó. Me alegro, después de todo era mi regalo hacia vos. Acá arriba tu beta-reader me dejó un review, cada día me siento más importante...


	12. El Te de la Verdad

**El Té de la Verdad**

Escrito por Natalia

Yoh parpadeó y luego miró sospechosamente a las vendedoras frente a ella. "Entonces," él dijo, "díganme de nuevo para que se usa este té." Sonrió y les dio una mirada incrédula.  
  
"Ahem, este té" la más alta de las dos levantó un paquete de las cuestionables hojas de té color púrpura delicadamente en su mano. "te dará el poder de hacer que cualquier persona diga la verdad." La otra agregó, "Incluso si no quieren."  
  
"¿Cualquier persona?" Yoh levantó una ceja. Tenía a alguien en mente que podría utilizar algo de ese t  
  
"¡Oh si!" la más bajita gritó.  
  
Yoh empezó, "Bueno. ¿Cuánto cuesta el té?"  
  
"Oh, para ti, querido," la mujer alta le coqueteó, "gratis."

---

Mientras entraba en la pensión, Yoh se asesoró de que Anna no estuviera cerca de la cocina. Cuidadosamente desenvolvió las bolsas que trajo del Mercado, colocando todo en su debido lugar. Después de revisar que no haya moros en la costa, agarró una tetera y comenzó a hervir el agua. _Oh, esto será genial_, rió. Cuando terminó de hervir, se dirigió al comedor, donde la victima de su té se encontraba mirando televisión.

"Te tardaste." Anna ni siquiera lo miró, pero si apagó el televisor al escuchar que su prometido entraba en la sala.  
  
"Buenos días a ti también Annita. ¿Te gustaría algo de té?"  
  
_Oh no, algo se trae entre manos_, Anna pensó para si misma, mirándolo con cara de pícara. Aunque mucho no se notó ya que la expresión de Anna mucho no cambia. Sin embargo, Yoh lo notó ya que enseguida preguntó.  
  
"¿Te pasa algo, Anna?" le preguntó mientras vertía té en las tazas. No que le importará, sabría de lo que se está riendo en pocos momentos.  
  
"No, sólo admiraba las tazas de té." Contestó Anna como para salir de paso.  
  
Yoh depocitó la taza de té frente a la chica. "Aquí tienes."  
  
"Gracias Yoh." Contestó y procedió a tomar un sorbo de su té. "¿Es esto una cita?"No notó la mirada expectativa de Yoh. "Bueno, Anna, ¿quisieras que esto fuera una cita?" Tomó su propio té, preguntándose cuanto tardaría en hacer efecto el milagroso té.  
  
Ella bufó, _¿una cita? ¿Con Yoh? ¡Que chiste! Claro que no quería que esto fuera una verdadera cita_. "Si." _¡Esperen un minuto!_  
  
Yoh solo continuaba tomando tranquilamente su té mientras miraba la rara expression de confución que aparecía en la cara de su prometida. Por dentro, se estaba muriendo de la risa.  
  
"Lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría que esto fuese una cita." _Porque si vamos afuera podría humillarte frente a todos_. "Porque eres muy buen mozo…" ¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí!? Trató de decir otro insulto. "Y me gusta tu musculoso pecho."  
  
Yoh tragó lo poco que quedaba de su té mientras trataba de no reirse. Pero el último comentario lo detuvo en seco, sea verdadero o no. "Bueno, ¡a mi también me gusta mi pecho! Esta bien formado y muy musculoso." gritó. _Oh, no_. "¡También me tomé el té de la verdad!"  
  
"¿¡Té de la verdad, me diste té de la verdad!?" Anna gritó. "Eso el cruel, estaría orgullosa si no estuviera tan enojada contigo ahora."  
  
"Dos mujeres me lo vendieron en el Mercado."  
  
"¿¡Por qué lo compraste!?"  
  
"¡Así te lo hacia beber!" gritó.  
  
"¡Eso es cruel, Yoh!" le reprochó. "¡Yo nunca te hago algo malo…, sin que te ayude por otro lado! Además yo te quiero mucho como para hacerte algo malo."  
  
Yoh vio su entrada. "¿Por qué me quieres?"  
  
"Porque eres muy bueno con todos, además eres mi prometido… eres muy lindo, y me gustaría que fueses cariñoso conmigo…" _Debo..dejar..de..hablar_. Se mordió los labios para evitar el seguir hablando. Pero luego rió, _dos pueden jugar el mismo juego, ¿no Yoh? _"Entonces, querido Yoh, ¿usas boxers o calzoncillos?"  
  
_¡Mujer sádica!_ Le gustaba eso. "mmmm.." Dijo cerrando los labios.  
  
"No puedo escucharte." Apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y se agarró la cara con sus manos e hizo un puchero. "Me pone triste cuando no me decís la verdad."  
  
"Dije… boxers. Volviendo a lo nuestro, ¿de qué color es tu bombacha?"  
  
No había manera de que ella le contestara eso-"Negra con encajes transparentes." Su boca colgaba abierta mientras Yoh se reía.  
  
"¿Combina con tu corpiño?" preguntó.  
  
"¡Claro! Tengo un corpiño para cada bombacha, así siempre combinan."  
  
"¿Para qué demonios quieres que combinen?"  
  
No, no, no, no puedo decirle esto… "En caso de que alguien me quiera acompañar en la cama." Cerró su boca, esta vez, colocando sus manos sobre la misma.  
  
"Ah… ¿puedo ver el conjunto?"  
  
Anna lo dio una cachetada. "¡Claro que no!"  
  
"Me gusta cuando me golpeas así." Se río. _Eso hará que pare_.  
  
"A mi también me gusta cuando te golpeo." Le contestó con una sonrisa. "¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?"  
  
"Porque no puedo." Yoh continuó con sus preguntas. "¿Por qué buscas compañía para la cama?"  
  
"Porque estoy sola."  
  
"¿Yo no soy compañía?"  
  
"No, tu tienes muchos amigos que entretener, y nunca te quedas lo suficiente."  
  
"¿Qué? ¿¡Estás celosa de mis amigos!?" se rió. "Anna, ¿crees que soy sexy?"  
  
"Si, pero no se si me acostaría con vos."  
  
"¿Por qué?" su cara entristeció. "Yo me acostaría con vos sin pensarlo."  
  
"Uh-huh, solo para usarme y luego ir a fanfarronear con tus estupidos amigos."  
  
"No, me acostaría con vos porque eres bonita y hueles bien. Me gustas o sino no te haría renegar tanto con mi acto de despreocupado" _Estupido té, maldita la hora en la que te __compr_. "Me retiro. Has herido mis sentimientos. No quiero seguir hablando contigo… Me gustas Anna, pero no cuando te pones así."  
  
"Yoh…"  
  
_Déjame en paz…_ "Se que me vas a detener antes de que me vaya." Se volvió a sentar.  
  
"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? Siento mucho lo que dije." _¡Condenado té! ¿¡Cuánto dura, por Dios?!  
_  
"Está bien, acepto tus disculpas y no tienes que hacer-" Paró cuando sintió los brazos de Anna abrazarlo. "No tienes que hacer nada para que me perdones, Annita. Si quieres puedes dejar de abrazarme, no hay problema."  
  
Anna no lo soltó, pero si se separó un poco. Lo que Yoh no esperaba era que Anna acercará sus labios a los de él y lo besará con pasión y ternura a la vez. Yoh, ningún tonto, accedió al beso y respondió lamiendo los labios de Anna para que se abrieran y así poder colocar su lengua dentro de su boca. Anna trató de separarse ante la sorpresa pero Yoh no la dejó. Después de un rato se relajó y ambas lenguas comenzaron a batallar y danzar rítmicamente hasta de ambos se quedaron sin aire y se soltaron.  
  
Silenciosamente se miraron, esperando de la tranquilidad los envuelva como una suave sábana de nieve. "Bueno," Yoh rompió el silencio, "ya es de noche, me voy a mi habitación a descansar." Suspiró.  
  
Anna sonrió. "Por favor puedo dormir con vos… te extraño cuando no está a mi lado. Tal vez podamos hacer esto otra vez en tu habitación."  
  
Se puso tenso… _oh, esta fue una tarde interesante_…. "Yo también te extraño… y creo que no hay inconvenientes con que duermas conmigo." Se le acercó y le dio un beso en el cachete mientras tomaba su mano en la suya.  
  
Anna lo sujetó de la mano tiernamente y sonrió.

Fin

--------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:  
  
**

Si, ya se que los personajes están OOC pero se veían tan bien, además hay que tener en cuanta que tomaron el té de la verdad.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Y ya saben: si es bueno, ¡hay que mandar reviews!


	13. Yo Digo, Tu Dices

**Notas de la Autora:**

En este fic los personajes están bastantes OOC, ya van a ver porque. Ah, también el final es un poco triste, pero igual romance tiene.

Les pido perdón de antemano ya que esto no está editado y puede ser que algunas partes no se entiendan, aunque no sé, ni siquiera lo volví a leer para ver como estaba. Soy una idiota, lo sé… UU

Y ahora, sin más preámbulos, pasemos al fic…

**------**

**Yo Digo, Tu Dices**

"¿Está enfermo?"

Manta afirmó con la cabeza. "Se estaba sintiendo mal la otra semana cuando vos te fuiste a ver a tu familia."

"Ya veo." Frunció el ceño, una fina ceja arrugándose. El pequeño niño lo notó y escondió su sonrisa. "Yoh se agarra resfriados fácilmente. Según lo que me dijo puede ser que se lo haya agarrado cuando estaba salpicando en los charcos de agua."

Anna parpadeó. "'¿Salpicando'?"

"Si, así que no debe ser nada serio."

Sus ojos negros estaban nublados incluso cuando bufó. "Eso creo, pero-"

"Anna-san." Le dijo gentilmente. "Preocuparte no va a servir de nada." Hubo un abrupto cambio de tono. "Pero me dijo que le hiciera el favor de llevarle la tarea, y como tu vas para la casa, podrías dársela."

La expresión de Anna permaneció igual. "Y… ¿por qué no vas vos?"

"Porque me ahorrarías un viaje," le contestó el cabezón sudando."De todas maneras tu tienes que ir."

"Está bien." Tomando los papeles, y el equipaje de su reciente viaje, salió de la escuela. Recién llegaba de la tradicional visita anual a su familia y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pasar por la pensión, por lo que no sabía nada de lo que pasaba allí. En cambio, había ido directamente al colegio donde se encontró que su prometido no estaba presente.

---

Después de unos momentos Horo Horo se encontró con Manta. "Ah, Manta. ¿Encontraste a alguien que le llevará la tarea a Yoh?"

"Si – y también su helado favorito."

Horo Horo levantó una ceja. "Creía que lo que más le gustaba era la torta."

"Creeme, va a apreciar este helado mucho más." Manta respondió con una sonrisa, y el ainu lo miró con signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

---

Entonces el tonto de Yoh también se enferma, pensó Anna mientras caminaba hacia la pensión, hogar que compartía con su prometido. Ciertamente, no es imposible. Después de todo, a pesar de ser el shaman más poderoso, no era diferente de las demás personas

_No estoy preocupada_, se dijo a sí misma firmemente. Yoh estará completamente bien en un par de días, ¿no?

¿No?

Está bien, estaba preocupada. No era necesario negarlo. Lo que le molestaba era que estaba preocupada más de lo que lo hace un amigo. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada al sentimiento que sentía por el despreocupado shaman.

_Ya ni se lo que pienso. _Suspirando, siguió por su camino, acelerando el paso, e impaciente por ver a su prometido nuevamente.

---

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando llegó a la pensión, arrojando rayos de color dorado sobre las recientes aparecidas sombras en la vereda.

El interior de la casa estaba en un estado deplorable. Cuando ella se había ido, la semana pasada, no estaba tan mal; no había ropa tirada desprolijamente sobre el suelo ni platos sin lavar apilados sobre la mesa de la cocina. Obviamente, cuando el gato no está en la casa los ratones se divierten, y en este caso también ensucian.

Con un suspiro, hizo de cuenta que se arremangaba las mangas que no tenía y empezó a lavar un plato que sostenía las sobras congeladas de lo que parecían ser fideos de hace tres días atrás. _Lo juró, a veces no tengo ni idea del por qu_

---

Anna golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Yoh cuidadosamente; lo escuchó toser y decir ásperamente 'Entre' antes de girar el picaporte. Yoh estaba sentado en el futon, acomodándose su desprolijo cabello. Ojos afiebrados se iluminaron al verla. "Anna…"

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" preguntó tímidamente, acercándose hacia la punta del futon.

---

Yoh miró a la flaca figura simplemente vestida en su vestido negro, y sonrió. "Mucho. Estaré bien dentro de unos días. Gracias por haber limpiado – no tenías que hacerlo."

Ojos negros esquivaron su mirada. "Sólo porque estás enfermo, sino… ni se te ocurra llegarme a pedir que vuelva a repetir la acción de hoy."

Largó una risita ante la imagen mental de Anna vestida de sirvienta con un bonito delantal. "No me atrevería. ¿Cómo anda tu familia?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Bien."

"Que bueno." Hubo una pausa, luego le dio a su prometida otra sonrisa. "Gracias por preocuparte." Le dijo suavemente.

Anna saltó, el rojo coloreando sus mejillas. "¿Quién está preocupada?" dijo defensivamente. "Sólo vine a entregarte la tarea. Ah, y el enano cabezón dice que disfrutes tu helado. Yo te recomendaría que cuides tu dieta o te pondrás más enfermo."

Los labios de Yoh se doblaron hacia arriba. "Acercate un minuto" le dijo casualmente, ofreciéndole parte de su futon donde sentarse. Anna lo miró sospechosamente, pero le hizo caso.

"A ver, Anna, ¿en dónde crees que está mi helado?"

Anna lo miró sin creerlo. "Si no está en el freezer, ¿cómo demonios quieres que lo sepa?"

Una mirada de sus ojos marrones le respondió. "¿Qué pasa si te digo que está justo a mi lado?"

Anna se congeló mientras su cerebro digería esa oración.

"Piensa en ello," Yoh dijo, observando cuidadosamente el reloj en la pared. "El helado es frío. Pero también es dulce. Y se derrite una ves que lo sacas del freezer…suena exactamente igual a alguien que ambos conocemos, ¿no?" Fuera de la esquina de su ojo vio al delicado rostro como iba empezando a registrar odio, y su corazón se quejó de una extraña manera.

---

En ese momento su puño estaba temblando. "Omae…" Cerró sus ojos y trató de respirar profundo, y en esa posición no vio una mano alcanzando su vestido. Ojos negros se abrieron; gritó mientras era tirada sobre las sábanas sin ceremonia.

"O-oi!" gritó furiosamente. "¡Déjame ir, Yoh!" Obviamente, fue ignorada. Yoh envolvió ambos brazos a su alrededor.

"Te juró, si no estuvieras enfermo, saldrías volando hasta Nerima - ¡Suéltame!"

"Te extrañé," una voz dijo contra su cabello. A está distancia, podía sentir el calor de la fiebre del cuerpo de Yoh a través de la yukata que escondía músculos y pálida piel. Aire caliente rozó contra su oreja, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no temblar. "Estoy feliz de que regresaste rápido. Si hubieses tardado un poco más te hubiera ido a buscar yo mismo."

Anna tragó el nudo que se le había formado de repente en la garganta. "Idiota," dijo un poco tímida. "Sólo fue una semana – no me fui por tanto tiempo."

"Fue demasiado." Yoh se volvió a sentar, flequillo oscuro cayendo sobre sus ojos; tuvo que pelear el sentimiento de volver a tirar encima de ella. "¿No somos prometidos? No me gusta estar lejos de ti. No me gusta estar alejado de la persona que me ama tanto como para confiar ciegamente en mí."

---

Ella cerró sus ojos por segunda vez, tratando de recuperar el control mental. Las palabras de Yoh pegaban contra su mente con la fuerza de un tsunami, el cual traía felicidad mezclada con alivio y deseo que pintó sus cachetes de colorado nuevamente. Y pensar que ella lo trataba tan fría y secamente siempre. No era justo, no se entendía el hecho que después de todo lo que lo hizo sufrir el la aceptará así como así. _¿Por qué?_

Dejó escapar un respiro que ni se había dado cuenta que sostenía. "Yoh, yo -"

"Shh." Largos dedos acariciaban su rostro suavemente, las caricias tan ligeras como el toque de las alas de una mariposa. "¿Te quedas en mi cuarto esta noche?" Había un pequeño toque de esperanza en su sonrisa.

"…Sólo porque estás enfermo."

"Entonces me tengo que enfermar más seguido."

"Inténtalo," contestó. No tenía motivo el negarlo ahora. No cuando ya lo había aceptado.

Y mientras se acurrucaba bajo las mantas al lado de Yoh, hubo, al fin, paz y felicidad. No importaba el no poder entender la preciosa cosa que compartían. Lo importante era que siempre quería estar al lado de esta persona. Lo importante era que estaba en casa.

"Anna?"

"¿Si?"

"Te amo."

"…Idiota."

Sintió que dos brazos la envolvían en ese familiar abrazo; enterró su cabeza en el pecho de su prometido con un suspiro. _Algún día_, se juró silenciosamente. _Algún día, cuando repare todo el daño que te he hecho, te podré decir lo mismo._

------

**Notas de la Autora:**

Me encantó. Tal vez hay partes que no se entiendan, pero espero que les haya gustado. Al final Anna no le dice que lo ama porque siente que no merece a Yoh. Que triste.

Bueno, si les gusto, quiero escuchar los comentarios, por favor. Esto es como en un restaurante: si les gusto el servicio dejan propina. Acá les cuesta más barato, sólo deben dejar reviews.


	14. Lo de Adentro

**Lo de Adentro  
**Escrito por Natalia

Yoh examinaba los chocolates de la vidriera con extremo cuidado, ansiosamente mordiendo su labio inferior mientras intentaba – sin éxito – realizar su elección. Mañana era el Día de San Valentín – el primero que Anna y él celebrarían juntos – y parecía terriblemente importante que su regalo sea especial.

Algo que le recordara a ella.

Los chocolates de menta habían sido descartados sin pensarlo dos veces. Eran demasiado dulces, demasiado ordinarios y demasiado… obvios. No, para sus sombras y silencios, penas y personalidad de muchas caras… necesitaba algo más misterioso.

Chocolate amargo.

De alguna manera el pensamiento era decadente, haciendo la compra un poco más divertida, aunque no la hiciera más fácil. Frunció el ceño, paseando lentamente frente al mostrador, observando cada nueva posibilidad con desdén. Las trufas eran demasiado pero demasiado femeninas, y las barras de chocolate muy simples; los besos de chocolate eran trillados y empalagosos.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo?"

Atrapado en la acción de mirar el mostrador, Yoh sólo pudo sonreír a la joven vendedora. "Este," titubeó, sonrojado, "Estoy buscando chocolates para regalar en el White Day."

La chica asintió con la cabeza alentadoramente. "¿Algo en particular?"

Yoh dudó por un momento, luego dijo, "Algo que sea inusual, pero que te sorprenda con lo diferente que es lo de adentro con lo de afuera – como una persona que a primera vista parece tal cosa y luego es otra."

Moviendo la cabeza a un costado, la vendedora lo consideró. "¿Chocolate de menta o amargo?"

"Amargo." Parándose nerviosamente de un pie a otro, Yoh esperó el consejo de la chica.

"Creo que tengo exactamente lo que buscas."

---

La caja de regalo era un cuadrado perfecto, y estaba atada con un moño rosa-chocolate. Hizo un ruido interesante cuando Anna lo sacó de su casillero – más bien como a bolitas que a confituras – lo que declaraba que quien le había entregado el chocolate era Yoh. Curiosa, desajustó el moño de seda y abrió la caja, sonriendo un poco cuando encontró la nota adentro. _Me recuerdan a ti_, se leía en la bien escrita carta, _aunque el nombre en japonés signifique 'educado'_. Girando los ojos ante su cargada, removió la carta de la caja para revelar algo así como bolitas de chocolate blanco. _Bolitas_, pensó nuevamente, girando una entre dos dedos y mirándola sospechosamente. _¿Por qué le recuerdan a mí?_

Aún estaba preguntándose, después de diez chocolates más tarde, cuando se encontró con él en la puerta de entrada del colegio. Caminaron tres cuadras – Yoh escuchando música y hablando de vez en cuando y Anna escuchándolo pacientemente – antes de que le preguntará finalmente: "¿Por qué?"

Su rostro cayó en desilusión, sin necesitar explicación de que ella estaba hablando de los chocolates. "¿No te gustaron?"

"Claro que si," respondió, "pero... ¿por qué te recuerdan a mí?"

Los ojos de Yoh brillaron mientras se acercaba para susurrarle su explicación, y rió encantado cuando vio su cara sonrojada con vergüenza.

"Yo no soy así," murmuró, frunciendo el ceño en manera de reproche. Yoh sólo sonrió, la respuesta sin ofenderlo ni molestándolo en lo más mínimo. Ella suspiró, aún sonrojada, y le ofreció su mano para que él la tomara durante el resto del camino.

Y si su agarre fue un poco más apretado que el usual, él no lo comentó.

-----------------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

Las bolitas de chocolate consisten en una capa externa de chocolate rodeando una dura coraza de azúcar llena de almíbar saborizado. El chocolate amargo de afuera es rico, pero tiene un sabor más fuerte que el chocolate de leche. Sin embargo, una vez que se muerde a través de la dura capa de azúcar su sabor es sorpresivamente – incluso asombrosamente – dulce.

En si esta historia iba a ser para el Día de San Valentín, pero como en Japón sólo las chicas regalan chocolates decidí hacerlo para el White Day. El White Day se celebra el 14 de mayo y es una tradición exclusiva de Japón. Ya que (a diferencia de occidente) sólo las mujeres regalan chocolates en San Valentín, los comerciantes aprovecharon el eterno sentimiento de obligación y reciprocidad de los japoneses para crear un día en que los hombres pudieran devolverles el favor. Así en 1960 una empresa de malvaviscos creó el White Day, donde los chicos le debían regalar a la chica que más les gusta un chocolate de color blanco (de ahí que se llame White Day y no Black Day). Actualmente, no sólo se regalan chocolates sino que se entregan flores, ositos, caramelos, carteritas, galletitas, etc pero si es blanco es mejor.

Estos reviews que contestaré a continuación son algunos que me quedaron colgados del fic **Desafiando las Leyes del Corazón**:

Yami Bakura: Jamás me canso de leer tus halagos, así que espero que los sigas escribiendo. Me levantan mucho el autoestima.

anna: ¡Muchas gracias!

Si les gustó, ¡quiero que me manden reviews! Y ya que estamos, recibir chocolates no me vendría mal…


	15. El Otro Lado de los Espejos

**El Otro Lado de los Espejos**

En la región de acá, la del azogue pulido, mi rostro es lo de afuera: unos ojos negros sonrientes, una piel con verano todavía, un muchacho que se preocupa por sus amigos y la felicidad de su prometida.

En la región de acá, de este lado del espejo, mi rostro dice sí, sonríe, saluda, tiene un manera civilizada de ser cortés, de disimular, hasta de... gritar. Pero cuando me quedo solo, cuando me saco de encima las costumbres, cuando me desabrocho la manía de no alarmar a nadie, cuando me olvido de los ruidos de la calle, las culpas que asumo en mi nombre y en nombre de la humanidad; cuando me quedo solo, sin ropas y sin gestos aprendidos... rueda mi rostro detrás de los espejos, allí donde no existe la mentira y hay un espacio abierto, inmenso, sin paredes, donde los gritos huyen verticalmente sin despertar a nadie.

Allí grito. Allí aúllo como un perro. Allí me duele la garganta de tanto repetirme que ya no tengo fuerzas de seguir luchando, que me mantiene en ristre tan sólo el miedo a los precipicios que rodean cualquier soledad. De pie en mi metro cuadrado de vida, me obligo a la quietud porque cualquier paso hacia atrás o hacia adelante equivaldría a un suicidio.

Tan lleno de heridas estaba cuando llegaste a mi lado. Y tan llena de bálsamos me dijiste que estabas.

Tan noche cerrada cuando llegaste a mi lado. Y tan llena de sol prometiste alumbrarme.

Tan recinto acústico cuando llegaste a mi lado. Y tanta música ibas a derramar en mi para convertirme en campana.

Pero el bálsamo era hiel, y el sol era de hielo, y la música era un hueso repicando en la piedra.

Y ahora las heridas no sólo están abiertas, sino que duelen, sangran, arden.

Y la noche no solamente es negra, sino que me encierra y me ciega.

Y el recinto acústico repite como un eco la resonancia siempre igual del llanto, del sollozo, del gemido y la queja.

Vos me usaste ese poquito de esperanza que me guardaba como antídoto para el momento de "no va más", de "se cierran las ventanas".

Sin que me diera cuenta, cuando te abrí las puertas para dejarte entrar, cuando apoyé mi cabeza en tu hombro, pensando que me cuidabas, que espantarías los fantasmas que arrastraron sus cadenas en todas las noches de mi infancia... sí, sin que me diera cuenta, desovillaste el último hilo azul del asombro.

Pero necesité tiempo para comprobarlo, y en ese tiempo sucedieron cosas, aprendí a caminar con el ritmo de tus pasos, a acomodar mis preguntas a los monosílabos de tus respuestas, a tomar las formas de tus silencios como el agua toma la forma del recipiente que la contiene. Aprendí a llorar sin que lo advirtieras. Y algo mucho más triste: aprendí que no te importaba que llorara. Habías reforzado tu rica armadura con los tres o cuatro gramos de fuerza que me sacaste. ¿Y de qué te sirve?

Estás atrapada por esa dura defensa. Estás envuelta en ella, nada te llega, todo choca contra esa barrera inviolable: alegrías, emociones, tempestades y estrellas.

No sufrís, es cierto, pero tampoco sos feliz.

Aunque a todos les muestres la bella cara que está en la región exterior de los espejos, aunque quieras convencerte a vos misma de que esa es tu verdadera cara y la mires complaciente... sabes que no es así, que tu verdad está del otro lado de los espejos, allí donde mi dolor grita, donde mi soledad te acusa, donde los relojes aceleran su latido buscando un pronto final irremediable, donde, a pesar de todo, te espero, dolorido, en sombras, sin campanas..., para que me salves, aunque sea devolviéndome lo que me sacaste, sólo eso, sin darme nada más que ese menudo soplo de asombro y esperanza que me permita ocupar el metro cuadrado de vida en el que tengo que quedarme quieto hasta que alguien, vos, otra (pero por favor vos, vos) me tienda su milagro.

-----------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

One-Shot depresivo desde un punto de vista muy negativo por parte de Yoh y hacia Anna. Se que Bratty me va a querer matar por estar escribiendo cosas depresivas y espero que Yonna no me mate, ya tengo suficiente con Devy... Y hablando de Bratty ¿dónde te metiste, amiga? No te encuentro por ningún lado, ¿aún estás por aquí? No te veo en el MSN, ni en el Blog, ni en el Mail, ni en Dónde estás?!

Y sí gente, la depresión es buena hasta cierto punto, el cual creo que yo ya pasé... pero bueh! Qué se le va hacer? Yo soy as

Rally: Tengo el quinto de HP y lo terminé al siguiente día que salió Es que es imposible dejar de leerlo, eso le dije a mis padres y casi me matan al enterarse que estuve leyendo Harry y no estudiando Álgebra U Eso quiere decir que mis padres detestan a J. K. Rowling por haber escrito este libro, yo la adoro. Y no te voy a dar spoilers pero sí te cuento que lloré en el final sniff Aún no puedo creerlo...

Mafaldyna: Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic de Ventanas, a mí aún no me convence...

Naruki: Tus reviews no son ninguna molestia, no se de donde sacas esas ideas...

Anna Cobain Asakura: Dónde te habías metido!? Y encima con Kurt?! Por lo menos apareciste, ya me estaba preocupando. A ver si se habían fugado juntos? Bueno, voy a dejar de atormentarme pero igual no me gusta el fic de ventanas, y lo de los ojos tiernos de Tamao, que puedo decir, la chica tiene ojos dulces, mi culpa no es! Besos para vos y para Kurt!

AnnaK: Y no te encuentro por el MSN, dónde andas? Aunque la verdad no tengo derecho a hacerte esa pregunta ya que hace bastante que no me conecto al MSN... estoy con fiaca Y me alegro que te haya gustado la forma en que Yoh comenta los ojos de los demás.

HiYoNo: Gracias por comentar mis historias!


	16. El Cambio de Horo Horo

**El Cambio de Horo Horo**

Escrito por Natalia

La tarde se estaba terminando, el día gris y triste. Fausto estaba trabajando silenciosamente dentro de una de las habitaciones de la Pensión Asakura, un pequeño grupo en la sala estaba unido esperando noticias de su amigo. Los minutos se volvieron horas, antes de que por fin se abriera la puerta para revelar al médico.

"Su mano derecha y brazo han sido completamente estropeados. Ambas piernas y tres costillas están rotas." Fausto sacudió su cabeza tristemente, "Horo Horo también tiene un golpe en la cabeza... no se que tan extensivo va a ser el daño cuando despierte."

Silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió el ojeroso rubio tras escuchar el horrible diagnostico. Largos minutos pasaron antes de que Pilika juntara el coraje para hacer la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos: "¿Se va a recuperar?"

Fausto respondió con su usual paciencia. "Ordinariamente, no... pero para Horo Horo..." se detuvo, mirando las ansiosas caras, juntando valentía de ellos, "para Horo Horo, hay otra opción." Se dirigió a Pilika, serio con un propósito: "Podemos reconstruirlo, hacerlo mejor de lo que era."

El grupo de shamans se paró y miró fijamente a Fausto. "Usted..." la voz de Pilika titubeó, y después de tomar aire volvió a intentarlo, "¿Puede hacerlo más inteligente?"

"¿Puedes hacer que deje de criticar mi apariencia?" Ryu intervino, ojos abiertos con asombro.

Anna, sentada al lado de Yoh en una esquina preguntó también. "¡¿Puedes hacer que pague por la comida y la estadía en la pensión?!"

Esta no era la reacción que Fausto estaba esperando. "Ano... eso no es lo que quería decir..."

Los shamanes no estaban escuchando. "¿Puede hacer que deje de llamarme 'moreno'?" Chocolove demandó.

"¿Puedes hacer que deje de quejarse de las tareas que le otorga Annita?" Agregó Yoh.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Pilika," Ren comentó, apoyado contra una pared. Él había sido quien encontró a Horo Horo, mal herido y dejado para morir en el desierto. "No se que estaba haciendo el idiota, pero si lo haces más inteligente, talvez se mantenga alejado de los problemas."

Anna, Pilika y Ryu asintieron de acuerdo, mirando expectantemente a Fausto. "¿Y?" Pilika preguntó, cuando la boca del doctor se abría y cerraba varias veces sin decir nada. "¿Puedes hacerlo?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "Um... no. Verás, solo quería decir que puedo hacerlo más fuerte..."

"¡¿Más fuerte?!" Protestó Anna, "Ya es suficientemente fuerte – ¡¿Por qué demonios querrías hacerlo más fuerte?!"

"Espera un poco..."

"Anna tiene razón," Ren interrumpió. "Hacerlo más fuerte no ayudaría a nadie. Mejorar su carácter sería como un servicio para la sociedad."

Mientras el resto del equipo se quejaba, Fausto finalmente perdió su temperamento. "Sólo préstenme atención, ¿¡¿quieren?!?" demandó. "Puedo hacerlo más fuerte – no más inteligente, no moralmente correcto, ¡sólo más fuerte!" Dándose la vuelta salió de la sala, cerrando la puerta fuertemente detrás de él.

En la tranquilidad que lo siguió, el bajo susurro de Tamao fue perfectamente claro: "Que miedo..."

-------------------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

Este fic es súper gracioso, o por lo menos para mí. Se que hice a todos los personajes muy crueles ante la situación de Horo Horo, pero si te dicen que lo pueden mejorar, ¿vos que le mejorarías? Yo sin duda el cerebro, aunque… pensándolo bien, así como está es muy lindo.

Me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció. ¡Gracias! Y les pido a los fans de Horo Horo que no me manden virus por correo ¡por favor!


	17. Un Llanto Rosa

**Un Llanto Rosa**

Me he cepillado el pelo hasta dejarlo brillante, me he puesto mi vestido rosa - el que te gusta - y he cruzado la plaza para llenarme los ojos con esa luz que cuela entre las copias de los árboles y deja dos escarabajos de oro en mis pupilas, porque voy a verte.

Porque voy a verte aún sabiendo que es para decirte adiós, para que me digas adiós, para que me aprietes las manos entre las tuyas y me hables del amor que ha crecido entre nosotros, pero no es una enredadera que da campanillas violáceas sino una hiedra oscura, que nunca sabrá de flores.

Sé todo lo que va a ocurrir.

Rodará un llanto rosa por mi mejilla.

La nombrarás para sentirte menos culpable. Hablarás de ella, de sus años de fervor y de entrega, de las tranquilas paredes de tu casa, sacudidas por la pasión que comparten.

Es tu "yo pecador" hablarme de eso, después de haber soltado amarras, después de haber viajado conmigo entre tus brazos por un mar de ángeles sentenciosos y risas asfixiadas por tus besos y vientos de fuego quemándonos en la sencilla y honda ceremonia de la pasión y el estremecimiento. Cuando me confesaste que no eras libre, ya estaba enamorada de vos, ya me querías. Sentí que el universo se vaciaba y me tragaba en sucesivos terremotos; que me hundía buscando donde apoyar los pies.

"Pero te quiero," dijiste.

Y la tierra volvió bajos mis pies, se cerraron las grietas, se soldaron los abismos, todas las cosas volvieron a su lugar.

Tan solo una pátina gris velando el universo quedaba de esa sacudida total.

Una pátina gris sobre mi vida, sobre mi cuerpo, oscureciéndose, aplastando mis movimientos hasta volverlos lentos gestos de autómata.

"Pero te quiero"

Me colgué de esas tres palabras para no morir.

Entonces empezó la ansiedad de nuestros encuentros.

Empezaste a nombrarla cada vez más, a armarla para mi, para que supiera sus colores, sus actos, su forma de pensar.

Tan distinta de mi. Tan distinta de vos, y sin embargo teniéndote. Porque vos no sabías - todavía no sabías - que era ella y no yo quien te tenía.

Y yo lo fui sabiendo - sin querer, sin proponerme saber - lo fui sabiendo día a día y fui ocultándotelo con miedo a que lo advirtieras.

Mientras no lo supieras me albergarías en un rincón de tu ser y de tu mente y seguirías pensando que yo era tu motor, que yo era la corriente de luz que te impulsaba, tu oasis, tu huerto lleno de frutos para el hambre y arroyos para la sed.

Egoísta, aferrada, empecinada, recortándote con el filoso cuchillo de la posesión.

¿En qué momento descubre el árbol que su verdad es la raíz y no el libre ramaje que lo acerca al cielo y lo agita en el aire?

¿En que momento ibas a darte cuenta de esto?

Unas semanas más y sucedió.

Era lo inevitable, lo esperado con miedo, lo presentido. Eran los fantasmas corporizándose.

Me llamaste con una voz triste, pero segura y firme.

"Tengo que hablar con vos, por última vez..."

"Bueno..."

"Mañana, Tamao; mañana a las tres de la tarde."

Y hoy es mañana.

Rodará un llanto rosa por mi mejilla en el momento del adiós. Rodará un llanto rosa por tu mejilla en el momento de la verdad.

¿Por qué entonces ese afán de gustarte, este cruzar la plaza para llenarme de luz y verdes nuevos, este mirar de reloj aguardando la hora del encuentro, si sé que va a ser el último y nunca más, nunca, nunca más volveré a verte, volveré a estrecharme contra vos?

¿Es qué me he vuelto loca de repente?

Voy a morir un poco y me arreglo.

Voy al entierro de mi luz y me ilumino.

Voy al martirio y me río.

Azucaro el café, lo siento amargo.

Tiemblo, te quiero.

Voy a enviarte una tortura.

Voy a hacer algo por el amor que me recorre, que me aprieta frente al límite de tu olvido.

Llamó al mozo, pagó mi café.

Huyo. Huyo de este lugar y del encuentro.

Me esperarás en vano. No verás mis ojos mojados. No tendrás que decirme tu discurso de despedida.

No responderé a tus llamadas, si me llamas.

Ya ves, te facilito la tarea. Evito que te conviertas en mi verdugo.

No es un acto de arrojo solamente; es una forma de inventarme la manera de creer que hubiera rodado un llanto rosa por tu mejilla en el momento de la despedida.

Un llanto rosa por mí.

Un llanto rosa.

Porque si voy y estás sereno y duro, si voy y tus ojos permanecen secos, será la muerte verdadera, la muerte total, definitiva.

En cambio así..., puedo llenar de rosa este recuerdo.

De un llanto rosa, un llanto rosa por mi.

----------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

Esto está escrito desde el punto de vista de Tamao, y como se habrán ado cuenta es una especie de Universo Alternativo. Es un One-Shot y a pesar de mi odio hacia la chica rosada, me sentía en un animo triste y salió esto. No se porque lo hice de Tamao y no otra persona, pero creo que fue por su cumpleaños...

Sé que muchas personas me van a matar con esto pero ya no me molesta recibir amenazas de muerte, es que uno se acostumbra después de recibir muchas constantemente U

Perdón Nathy-chan!!! Te juró que no vuelvo a escribir algo con Tamao como pobrecita nunca más. Lo prometo. Espero sepas perdonarme.


	18. Quien es su Dueño?

¿Quién es su Dueño?

Escrito por Natalia

Anna miraba desde lo lejos mientras Yoh y Hao se enfrentaban. Ambos chicos se veían enojados, y Anna estaba sorprendida. Después de la pelea de shamanes habían aprendido a convivir en paz bajo el mismo techo, y ahora tenía que pasar esto...

"¡No puedo creer que inmaduro estás siendo!" Hao estaba diciendo. "¡Ya supéralo!"

"¡No voy a dejarlo pasar así porque sí!" Yoh respondió. "Ella era mía antes de que entrarás en la imagen, ¡y no voy a dejar que te la lleves!"

"Nunca fue tuya," dijo Hao. "Sólo creías que lo era."

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡La conozco mucho más que vos!"

"Eso no importa. Vino a mi, ¿no? La trataste mal, por eso vino a mi."

"¡No la traté mal!"

"¿Entonces por qué vendría a mi? Admítelo, Yoh, no la trataste bien."

"Si, ¡lo hice! ¡Hice todo lo que puede por ella! Sé que ella se preocupa por mi, Hao, lo puedo ver en sus ojos. Siempre se ve tan feliz cuando nos encontramos..."

"Está feliz conmigo, también."

"¡No-oh! ¡No te besa como me besa a mi!"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"La he visto, ¿está bien? ¡Tengo una mejor relación con ella que la que tu tienes!"

"Amo Yoh," dijo Amidamaru pacientemente, "Creo que está tomando esto un poco demasiado serio. ¿No pueden hacer un trato o algo?"

"¿Un trato?" Yoh repitió. "¿Cómo vamos a hacer un trato con algo así? No es que podamos compartirla, ¡por el amor de Dios!"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Hao. "Yo no tengo problema."

Yoh se quedó mirando a Hao fijamente. "Eres raro, ¿sabías?"

Anna continuaba mirándolos, completamente divertida. Mientras estaba observando, Pilika vino detrás de ella y miró la discusión.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó.

Anna giró sus ojos. "Los chicos se están haciendo los malos y fuertes, como siempre. Discutiendo sobre cosas estúpidas."

"¡Guaw!" Estuvo de acuerdo una pequeña voz en sus pies.

"Oww, ¡mira el cachorrito!" Pilika se agachó. "¡Es taaan lindo! ¿De dónde salió?"

"Es una hembra. Yoh y Hao la encontraron el otro día, y no pueden dejar de pelear para ver quien va a ser su dueño... Oye, Pilika, vos no querrías una cachorrita, ¿no?"

"Me encantaría," respondió la peliazul, alzando a la cachorra. "¡Vamos, chica! Vamos a hacerte algo de comer..."

Se fue caminando, seguida por Anna. Los chicos miraron fijamente.

"¡Se robó mi cachorra!" Hao protestó.

"_Mi_ cachorra," Yoh lo corrigió. Suspiró. "¡Y ni siquiera me dio un beso de despedida!"

----------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

Otro fic tonto llegó a ustedes por parte de Natalia. Debería dejar de escribir estas idioteces ¿no? Pero me divierte escribir idioteces...

Voy a responder reviews de **El Cambio de Horo Horo **(otro fic tonto que escribí).

Kaori: Pues la verdad es que ni idea que hacía en el desierto tu Horito, pero es tan despelotado que pude aparecer en los confines más insólitos de la tierra. Lamento decepcionarte, pero el fic era un One-Shot, o sea que no tiene continuación.

Juri: Nadie lo podría haber dicho mejor! Todas sus locuras lo hacen ser él, aunque tienes que admitir que hacerlo un poquito más inteligente no molestaría a nadie :D. Y te mande un mail para comentarte que sólo era un One-Shot, pero igual en el mail está más detallado.

Akari: ¡Muchas gracias! O sea que no te parecieron crueles, creo que eres la primera en decirlo...

Cali-chan: ¡Es un honor recibir un review tuyo! Pues eso que dijiste es lo mismo que yo pensé. Era una lista larga, aunque podría haberla alargado más aún jejeje Lamento decepcionarte pero sólo era un One-Shot. Lo hice para divertirme un rato y no me pareció que debía continuarlo.


	19. Escuchando el Amor

**Escuchando el Amor**

Escrito por Natalia

Pertenezco a Yoh Asakura.

Eso es lo que solía pensar. Éramos tan cercanos, no mucho tiempo atrás. Lo conozco desde que él era un pequeño niño. Creció conmigo a su lado, y solía pensar que nunca habría un día en el que no estemos juntos. Estuve con él todo el tiempo mientras cambiaba de ser un niño revoltoso a un confiado y hermoso adolescente. Me tomó de sorpresa, darme cuenta que era hermoso, pero mientras más lo pensaba más cuenta me daba de ello. No pasó mucho tiempo después de eso que descubrí que lo amaba. Amaba su actitud, el sonido de su voz, la manera en que reía. Amaba el sentir su cabello. Y lo que más amaba eran sus orejas. Eran las orejas más perfectas que te puedes imaginar, tan redonditas y brillantes. Podía pasarme horas cantándole a sus orejas. Él era el centro de mi universo, la cosa más importante de mi vida. El solo hecho de estar cerca de él me hacía tan feliz. A pesar de que admiraba su coraje, no quería nada más que protegerlo por el resto de mi vida.

Luego, un día, ocurrió. Toda mi vida fue dada vuelta. Sin siquiera pensarlo, mi adorado Yoh me hizo a un lado. Estaba dolido; ¿cómo podía continuar sin él? ¿Qué haría ahora? Sin él, estaba completamente paralizado, solo...

Sólo... solamente que no estaba solo. Justo mientras estaba cayendo en la desesperación, un par de manos aparecieron, y estaba siendo tocado y agarrado. Me sentía calido en su gentil toque, sentía la forma en la que estaba agradecida conmigo. Y luego le miré sus orejas, y sabía que todo iba a estar bien.

Me habían entregado a Anna Kyouyama, y estaba orgulloso de ser sus audífonos.

--------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡No me maten! Si, lo se, es la cosa más estúpida que he escrito hasta ahora... o eso creo (y espero)... Pero nadie me puede negar que al principio se habían enganchado para ver quien era... o que era... jeje Les hice perder su tiempo leyendo esta idiotez, espero que sepan perdonarme.

Voy a responder Reviews, que hace bastante que no lo hacía... En esta oportunidad son los de **Juguemos Pretender**

Mafaldyna: Muchas gracias!

Hidrazaina: Gracias! Tu comentario me animó mucho más sabiendo que ese género no es de tu agrado.

Sweer G: Muchas gracias! Si, el Té de la Verdad fue uno de mis YohxAnna más graciosos.

Rally: Lo que pasa es que el mundo es depresivo... por eso nos gusta leer cosas así. Pero acá te puse uno alegre

Clau: Gracias! Me alegra saber que te deje sin palabras XD

Anna Asakura: Pues, yo creo que tratan simular tan sólo una amistad cuando en realidad se agita la pasión que mueve sus corazones. Estoy loca.

AnnaK: Gracias! Cambiando el tema, hace mucho que no te veo por el MSN, ¿qué anda pasando?

Bratty: Pues, de nada. Y no te preocupes que tu review no me perece malo ni nada, miestras mandes y me hagas saber que estas ahí yo estoy conforme

Daewen Tao: Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Y ahora voy a contestar los de **¿Quién es su Dueño?**

Bratty: ¿De ti nunca me voy a librar, verdad? ¡Es broma! Tu sabes que me encanta recibir tus comentarios, eres mi amiga justiciera.

Rally: Qué suerte! Yo creía que talvez no iba parecer que estaban hablando de Anna.

Daewen Tao: Acá escribí otro de doble sentido, auque no es tan bueno como el anterior.

lagome: Muchas gracias! Nunca había visto que alguien me mandase tanta risa por review.

Hidrazaina: Gracias! Espero que este te guste también.

Anna Asakura: Exacto! Y todo por una cachorrita... nadie lo podría haber dicho mejor.

Dark Shaman y Sakura Himura: Gracias! Nos hablamos por mail, ¿vale? Y si, Hao es muy lindo.

Dr. Innocentchild: No, nunca son demasiado los fics de YohxAnnaxHao. Que suerte que te gusto! Y me alegra haberte agarrado desprevenida

Ahora si, los dejo! Chau!


	20. Un Minuto, Un Año, Un Siglo

**Un Minuto, un Año, un Siglo**

No importa lo que dure, Creéme que no importa. Un minuto, un año, un siglo. Pero mientras dure, decime que es para siempre, que vamos a alcanzar la eternidad con las raíces de este amor que crece para adentro y desde adentro nos empuja al cristal de la risa, al silencio que late con corazón de pájaro, al chocar de planetas que es nuestros cuerpos juntos recreando el temblor, el universo, el canto.

Yo quiero hojear tus libros y repisar tus pasos en las mismas calles que anduviste y apretarte la mano en el cine, y decirte de repente lo mismo que me estabas por decir...

No importa lo que dure.

Vamos a hacer volar a todas las palomas, vamos a hacer repicar a todas las campanas de todos los campanarios, vamos a bebernos el viento del verano en las copas de las casuarinas, en la paz del crepúsculo, cuando la luna es apenas una hostia sin comulgar en el cáliz azul de la tarde.

No importa lo que dure.

Mira, la piel que vos tocaste, la caricia aún quemando en mi cintura, ha florecido... Soy una primavera. Vos lo hiciste. Me tomaste la cara entre tus manos y tu ternura fue como un viento tibio que barrió todas las hojas secas que poblaban mi otoño.

Allí donde las piedras le cerraban la salida a mi soledad, vos hiciste una puerta y por la misma se metió el sol y de mi nacen ahora las estrellas.

Mi cuerpo es una costa donde tu cuerpo se hunde, donde tu barco muerde la arena, como un pez.

Mar cabrilleando orillas.

Mar galopando dentro.

Furor de hoguera roja quemando el jazminero.

Entonces se desdobla la latitud del alma y se quiebra la fuerza en la fuerza del cuerpo.

No importa lo que dure.

De verdad, no me importa.

Esto es tanto, tan mío, es tan nuestro, es tan herida y risa y cielo al mismo tiempo, que aunque un día te vayas, aunque un día me dejes, aunque lo tuyo se haga astillas de viento, en mí quedará un huerto..., el huerto..., las raíces de lo que en el sembraste..., el huerto empecinado en seguir floreciéndole a tu ausencia, a tu olvido, a tu adiós.

Y nunca estaré sola, aunque me dejes sola, porque en mi vida recibí tan poco (y lo poco tan triste), que la dicha que vos me das ahora me alcanzará para seguir usándola hasta que de mí no quede nada.

No importa lo que dure. Pero decime que es para siempre.

Mientras dure, decime que vamos a alcanzar la eternidad con este amor... y yo me sentiré pequeña, mientras tiembla mi carne con leves aleteos de mariposas nuevas.

----------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

Otro One-Shot. Este no viene con los personajes, pero se adapta a cualquiera.

Fue mi auto-regalo de cumpleaños. Cumplí 19 el día 13 de febrero. Muy pocas personas lo recordaron, lo cual me puso depresiva (por eso escribí esto, para levantarme el animo...) pero también me hizo dar cuenta que clase de personas me rodean.

Quiero agradecer a mis padres y hermano, los primeros en saludarme y bancarme todas los días a pesar de lo pesada que puedo llegar a poner siempre.

También a Ana y Claudio, compañeros del trabajo y 'padres adoptivos', que me aconsejan y abren los ojos en el laburo.

A mi abuela y tíos maternos por venir temprano antes de salir de vacaciones a saludarme.

A mis amigas de la secundaria (Ana, Ceci, Maby, Dani, Gigi, Sonya y Chivy) quienes me hicieron ) una torta de dulce de leche.

A Aurora, una amiga de mi madre que poco me conoce y sin embargo me llama todos los años para desearme felicidades.

A Bratty por recordarlo y encima regalarle ese mini-fic tan gracioso. Aun me sigo riendo, imotochan!!!

Y a mi abuela y tía paterna, porque a pesar de que no nos llevemos bien, también se acordaron. A todos, mi más sincero agradecimiento.

- Natty-chan


	21. Ventanas

**Ventanas**

Cuando era un poco más chico, leí en algún lugar que los ojos son 'las ventanas del alma'.

No entendí que quería decir eso.

Cuando le pregunté a mamá, me sonrió, y me dijo que significaba que podías decir que clase de alma tiene una persona con sólo mirarla a los ojos.

De acuerdo con mi abuelo, era una manera más acertada de descubrir como era una persona que juzgarla por su apariencia.

Todavía no entendía muy bien. ¿Cómo podían los ojos mostrar que clase de persona es uno? Y si fuera así, ¿cómo sabes que clase de alma tiene cada uno con sólo verle los ojos?

Miré los ojos de mi madre y de mi abuelo, pero ni siquiera tenía una pequeña pista de cómo eran sus almas.

Y me quedé completamente intrigado con el asunto.

Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, empecé a comprender vagamente esa oración. Miré cuidadosamente los ojos de las personas que me rodeaban, y me di cuenta que la explicación de mamá empezaba a tener sentido después de todo.

Tamao es un ejemplo. Sus ojos son un hermoso color negro que siempre está brillando gentilmente. Calmos y llenos de dulce alegría, igual que su personalidad. Y tan paciente y tiernos, la verdad es que me encantan sus ojos. Pero siempre hay una especie de oscuridad que acecha los ojos de Tamao que me pone triste, aunque no se como explicar lo que es.

Tamao no merece estar triste.

Nadie merece estar triste, no importa que tan malos son.

Aunque aún así sé que todos tienen sus razones para estar tristes.

Cuando crecí un poco más, la explicación de mi abuelo comenzó a tener sentido, también. Curiosamente, fue mi propio abuelo quien me lo hizo saber.

Mi abuelo siempre me molesta y me trata mal para que entrene, pero nunca hay maldad en sus ojos a pesar de todo lo que se enoje. En realidad, me di cuenta que sus ojos se ponen más suaves durante los momentos que me está molestando para entrenar. Y a pesar de que siempre se muestre serio conmigo, descubrí que en el fondo me quiere, y mucho.

Y luego conocí a Anna.

Estaba un poco asustado de ella al principio. Ella siempre estaba con el ceño fruncido tan profundamente, como si me odiara. No podía hablarle nunca sin terminar sintiéndome molesto conmigo mismo por mi propia debilidad, por no tener la fuerza que ganase su respeto.

Incluso en esos momentos, no importaba que tan lastimado estaba, siempre había algo que me atraía a ella, un sentimiento sin nombre que me empujaba a seguir intentando y conocerla mejor. Evitaba que me sintiera tan cobarde por su seriedad y distancia que ponía entre los dos, incluso aunque no lo supiese en ese momento.

Talvez porque le miraba los ojos, y veía que en verdad no eran para nada fieros hacia mí. No importaba que tan gruñona actuase, sus ojos no podían ocultar su gentileza interior.

Siempre estuvo conmigo, dándome la fuerza que yo no sabía que tenía.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Anna casi siempre estaban preocupados. Nunca dijo nada sobre eso, pero sabía que estaba preocupada por mí.

Tenían miedo, porque en ese entonces yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte, no era fuerte ya que aquellos a quienes amaba siempre estaban preocupados por mí.

Traté de decirle que no debería preocuparse, pero ella no podía evitarlo.

E incluso ahora que soy más fuerte, no ha dejado de preocuparse por mí.

Es lo que me hace amarla aún más.

... Los ojos de Anna son mis preferidos.

Siempre y cuando este a su lado, con su gentil mirada color negro azabache aportándome valor, se que podré superar cualquier obstáculo.

Quiero que ella esté feliz, porque yo soy feliz cuando estamos juntos.

Anna... te amo.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

La verdad es que no se que me impulso a escribir esto y entendería si esto no les ha gustado. Es un fic extraño de alguna manera, pero aún así me gusta. Personalmente, odio la forma en que salió esto. Por eso es que no los culparé si están enojados conmigo por haberlo escrito. Supongo que la falta de tiempo y muchos exámenes no son una buena excusa, ¿verdad?

**Notas de la Autora 2: **(que insoportable soy!)

Esto lo había subido a mi blog y ahora después de mucho meditar me decidí a subirlo a No estaba muy convencida con esta cosa, es más aún creo que este fic no tiene derecho a ver la luz del día, pero bueno, acá esta.

Y ya que estamos, voy a responder reviews de **Un Llanto Rosa**

Anna Asakura: Si, lo sé, no existe tal cosa como las lágrimas rosas, pero me gusto y lo deje así.

Izumi Orimoto: Lamento decirte que era un One-Shot.

Hidrazaina: Gracias!! Yo siempre tengo todo con diseños sencillos sino me moriría en el intento de realizarlo. Y cuando consiga alguien que me traduzca las otras historias del Fumbari Gaoka no te preocupes que las voy a subir. Con respecto a Tamao, no es que la odie, bueno, agradar no me agrada, es muy llorona, pero si la odiara no le hubiese hecho ese regalo de cumpleaños... aunque fue un regalo depresivo, pero un regalo al fin!

HiYoNo: Bueno, escribir voy a seguir, pero no sobre Tamao ya que nadie la quiere, pero ese fic se lo merecía, después de todo fue su cumpleaños...

Bratty: Te juro que intento escribir cosas alegres, pero mi vida me lo impide. Cuando vengan las vacaciones te prometo intentar algo con más amor y felicidad. Aunque hay que admitir que la gente se engancha con las cosas depresivas...


	22. Solo Di No

**Sólo di no**

Escrito por Natalia

- Una parodia protagonizada por Hao Asakura y Anna Kyouyama-

Hao-kun  
Es quien soy  
Yo soy Hao-kun!

[Hao de repente aparece detrás de Anna, saludándolo en una manera que sorprendería a una mujer de menos auto-control.]

Hao-kun...  
Hao-kun...  
Debo resistir  
Hao-kun.

[Hao se sienta a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras pregunta coquetamente:]

Te gusta  
Hao-kun?

[La actitud de Anna de repente se pone más alerta... ¿a dónde se está dirigiendo?]

Si me gustas  
Hao-kun.  
Mucho me gustas  
Pero comprometida estoy

[Sonriendo brillantemente, deja que su voz se convierta en un susurro y acurrucándose incluso más cerca.]

Pero, si me besas  
aquí o allá...

[Los ojos de Anna se agrandan, y se sienta derecha abruptamente, sacudiendo su cabeza.]

No te besar  
aquí o all  
No te besar  
en ningún lugar

[Se pone sobre sus pies, y se detiene en la puerta de salida.]

Si me gustas  
Hao-kun  
Mucho me gustas,  
Pero comprometida estoy.

[Hao la sigue de cerca mientras baja las escaleras de la pensión. La agarra el vestido mientras llegan a abajo del todo.]

¿Puedes besarme  
en la vereda?

[Señalando a su alrededor.]

¿Puedes besarme  
donde los amantes se encuentran?

[Le señala una excluida inclinación en la base de las escaleras de la pensión, y una sorprendida Jun con Lee Brece Long los mira, sonrojándose. Anna solamente sacude su cabeza de nuevo, soltándose para continuar dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.]

No puedo besarte  
en la vereda.  
No puedo besarte  
donde los amantes se encuentran.  
No te besar  
aquí o allá.  
No te besar  
en ningún lugar.  
Si me gustas Hao-kun,  
Mucho me gustas, pero comprometida estoy.

[Dejando a Hao parado en el pórtico de la pensión, se abre camino hacia su habitación. Sus ojos se cierran y sus hombros caen en relajación mientras cierra la puerta detrás suyo... luego se sobresalta nuevamente con el sonido de su voz.]

¿Me besarías  
si cerrada estuviera la puerta?

[Cierra la puerta del lado contrario del cuarto con un enfático snap. Anna traga nerviosamente.]

¿O si el Shaman King  
yo fuera?

[Su expresión toma un gesto de celos mientras recuerda a Yoh. Anna se apura a negarlo:]

No si cerrada estuviera la puerta,  
o si el Shaman King fueras.  
Ni siquiera en la vereda.  
Ni donde los amantes se encuentran.  
No te besaré aquí o allá.  
No te besaré en ningún lugar.  
Si me gustas Hao-kun,  
Mucho me gustas, pero comprometida estoy.

[Abandonando su habitación, Anna se dirige al mercado. Después de todo, el mercado está lleno de gente, a Hao no se le ocurriría hacer nada en público. Contrata un carruaje, y se recuesta contra los almohadones.]

¿Lo harías? ¿Podrías?  
¿En este unpan?  
¡Bésame! ¡Bésame!  
Estoy ac

[Una vez más sus ojos se vuelven a abrir para encontrar a Hao sentado enfrente a ella, su expresión de esperanza, sus labios separados y listos.]

No lo haré,  
No podré,  
En este unpan.

[Responde rápidamente, mientras le indica al conductor que pare. Eligiendo una dirección al azar, sale camina sólo para toparse con una parada cuando él aparece enfrente suyo, apoyado casualmente contra un largo árbol de roble.]

Te gustará,  
Anna.  
Te gustará,  
bajo este árbol, ¡acá!

[Empezando a perder más de su compostura, irritada grita:]

No lo haré, no podré bajo este árbol, acá.  
No en un unpan! Por favor déjame en paz.

[Dándose la vuelta, camina hacia el lado contrario por el cual venía, diciendo sus otras objeciones sobre su hombro.]

No lo haría si cerrada estuviera la puerta.  
No lo haría si es el Shaman King fueras.  
No podría besarte en la vereda.  
No podría besarte donde los amantes se encuentran.  
No te besaré aquí o allá.  
No te besaré en ningún lugar.  
Si me gustas Hao-kun,  
Mucho me gustas, pero comprometida estoy.

[Levantando la mirada, se encuentra a sí misma en una estación de trenes. A pocos metros a lo lejos, Hao se para en el mostrador de los tickets.]

¡Un tren! ¡Un tren!  
¡Un tren! ¡Un tren!  
Podrías, lo harías,  
¿sobre un tren?

[Anna ha comenzado a verse decididamente agotada.]

¡No en un tren! ¡No bajo el árbol aquel!  
¡No en un unpan! ¡Hao! ¡Déjame ser!

[Finaliza cada oración con un paso en retroceso, escapando de este misterioso Hao que aparece en cualquier lado.]

No lo haría, no podría, si cerrada estuviera la puerta.  
No lo haría, no podría, si el Shaman King fueras.  
No te besaré en la vereda.  
No te besaré donde los amantes se encuentran.  
No te besaré aquí o allá.  
No te besaré en ningún lugar.  
Si me gustas Hao-kun,  
Mucho me gustas, pero comprometida estoy.

[Metiéndose en un restaurante cercano, pide un mesa en el fondo. Sosteniendose la cabeza con las manos y ojos negros cerrados, no se da cuenta cuando la ya tenue luz de la vela se convierte en un negro total al ser apagada.]

Ne, Anna-chan...  
¿En la oscuridad?  
¿Aquí en la oscuridad?  
¿Ne, querrías, podrías, en la oscuridad?

[Su voz es un cálido suspiro sobre su mejilla, y ella se sienta derecha bajo los efectos del terror.]

¡No lo haría, no podría,  
en la oscuridad!

[Salen del restaurante para encontrarse en un hermoso paraiso de flores y árboles. Hao la persigue mientras Anna camina rápidamente para la pensión.]

¿Querrías, podrías,  
en este edén?

No lo haría, no podría, en este edén.  
No en la oscuridad. No en el tren.  
No en un unpan, no bajo el árbol aquel.  
No puedo Hao, ¿por qué no lo ves?  
No en la vereda, no si cerrada estuviera la puerta.  
No donde los amantes se encuentran, no si el Shaman King fueras.  
No te besaré aquí o allá.  
¡No te besaré en ningún lugar!

[Hao se detiene, y Anna continua unos pasos más hasta que se da cuenta que los pasos del mayor de los Asakura ya no la estaban siguiendo. Se da vuelta para verlo parado con una increíble cara de decepción, lágrimas en sus ojos y un tierno puchero.]

¿No te gusta  
Hao-kun?

[Apresuradamente, ella protesta:]

¡Si me gustas!  
Me gustas,  
Hao-kun.

[Así de rápido, sus espíritus son curados, y se apresura para tomarla del brazo.]

Entonces... ¿podrías, lo harías,  
en un cafetería?

[Su expresión ahora se asemeja al pánico, mientras trata de zafarse.]

¡No lo haría,  
no podría,  
en un cafetería!

[Sin ser desesperanzado fácilmente por una segunda vez, Hao se niega a dejarla ir, y señala un bote cercano.]

¿Lo harías, podrías,  
en una lanchita?

[Ahora tirando más fuerte, sin querer disfrazar sus deseos de zafarse, la respuesta de Anna es enfática.]

No podría, no lo haría, en una lanchita.  
No lo haría, no lo haré, en una cafetería.  
No te besaré en aquel edén.  
No te besaré en un tren.  
¡No en la oscuridad! ¡No bajo el árbol aquel!  
¡No en un unpan! ¡Ahora déjame ser!  
No lo haría si cerrada estuviera la puerta.  
No lo haría si el Shaman King fueras.  
No podría besarte en la vereda.  
No podría besarte donde los amantes se encuentran.  
No te besaré aquí o allá.  
No te besaré en NINGÚN LUGAR.

Si me gustas  
Hao-kun!  
Mucho me gustas,  
¡Pero comprometida estoy!

[Todo se detiene por un momento mientras los dos se miran, luego Misao rápidamente empieza:]

Estás comprometida,  
una excusa traicionera.  
¡Bésame! ¡Bésame!  
de todas maneras.

[Anna levanta sus manos en exasperación, luego las baja para palmar los hombros del muchacho.]

Hao...  
Si me dejas en paz,  
Te besaré.  
Luego veremos que hacer.

[El beso dura... y dura... y dura... y cuando finalmente se separan por aire, la actitud de Anna está muy cambiada.]

Te besaré, Hao-kun...  
Lo haré. Lo haré, aunque comprometida este.  
Y te besaré en una lanchita.  
Y te besaré en una cafetería...

Y te besaré en aquel edén.  
Y en la oscuridad. Y dentro de un tren.  
Y en un unpan. Y bajo el árbol aquel.  
Se siente tan bien, tan correcto, ¡lo ves!

Entonces te besaré si cerrada está la puerta.  
Y nunca te besaré si el Shaman King fueras.  
Y te besaré en la vereda.  
Y te besaré donde los amantes se encuentran.  
Y te besaré aquí y allá.  
¡Te besaré en CUALQUIER LUGAR!

Si te amo  
Aunque comprometida este.  
Aishiteru...  
Aishiteru...  
¡Hao-kun!

Fin

-------------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

Para quienes no lo hayan entendido, esta es una parodia de Green Eggs and Ham (Huevos Verdes con Jamón) de Dr. Seuss. No, nada es sagrado. :-P

Para quienes tampoco conozcan ese conocido cuento infantil, en la película 'Mi Nombre Es Sam' (I'm Sam) Sam, el padre de la nenita, le leía este cuando a su hija y viceversa.

Unpan significa carruaje en japonés.

Por lo que leí en los antiguos reviews nadie odia a Hao-kun, es un chico con suerte . Y yo espero tener la misma suerte que él tiene y me manden tantos reviews como en mi anterior fic de Hao

Y ahora las respuestas a los reviews de mi fic **Estando en las Sombras**

Yuta: Espero que cumplas a tu palabra del dic de HaoxAnna, que va a tener muchos seguidores (¡me incluyo!)

Ai-chan: Tenes que pensar que uno hace sufrir a quienes en verdad quiere, bueno no mucho, tampoco vaya a ser que lo termine maltratando y matando… ¡Horror! Viste que escribí algo más de que nuestro querido Hao. ¡Gracias!

Selene: Yo no vi el final de la serie se larga a llorar. En mi país aún van por el capítulo 44 o eso creo. Muchas gracias por tu halago.

Yami Bakura: ¡Gracias! Haces que me sonroje . Acá si hice que se quedara con Annita.

Rally: ¡No! No te mates. Y no te preocupes que yo jamás podría hacerlo. Bueno, que suerte que te gusto y si ya se que era trite, pero era la realidad.

Anna Asakura: ¿Te parece? Creo que tienes razón… Pero me gusta pensar que está enamorada de Anna y ponerle a Yoh un poco de competencia guiño

Gatomon: Muy lindo comentario y yo opinó como vos. Claro que también me parece interesante Anna que, para mí, oculta su dulce y tierna personalidad… tal vez no tan dulce y empalagosa como la de Tamao, ¡pero dulce al fin!

Este es el verdadero cuento infantil en inglés:

**Green Eggs and Ham**

I am Sam

I am Sam

Sam I am

That Sam-I-am!

That Sam-I-am!

I do not like

That Sam-I-am!

Do you like

Green eggs and ham?

I do not like them,

Sam-I-am.

I do not like

Green eggs and ham.

Would you like them

Here or there?

I would not like them

Here or there.

I would not like them

Anywhere.

I do not like

Green eggs and ham.

I do not like them,

Sam-I-am.

Would you like them

In a house?

Would you like them

With a mouse?

I do not like them

In a house.

I do not like them

With a mouse.

I do not like them

Here or there.

I do not like them

Anywhere.

I do not like

Green eggs and ham.

I do not like them,

Sam-I-am.

Would you eat them

In a box?

Would you eat them

With a fox?

Not in a box.

Not with a fox

Not in a house.

Not with a mouse.

I would not eat them

Here or there.

I would not eat them

Anywhere.

I would not eat green eggs and ham.

I do not like them, Sam-I-am.

Would you, could you

In a car?

Eat them! Eat them!

Here they are!

I would not,

Could not,

In a car

You may like them.

You will see.

You may like them

In a tree!

I would not, could not in a tree.

Not in a car! You let me be!

I do not like them in a box.

I do not like them with a fox.

I do not like them in a house.

I do not like them with a mouse.

I do not like them here or there.

I do not like them anywhere.

I do not like green eggs and ham.

I do not like them, Sam-I-am.

A train! A train!

A train! A train!

Could you, would you,

On a train?

Not on a train! Not in a tree!

Not in a car! Sam! Let me be!

I would not, could not in a box.

I could not, would not with a fox.

I will not eat them with a mouse.

I will not eat them in a house.

I will not eat them here or there.

I will not eat them anywhere.

I do not eat green eggs and ham.

I do not like them, Sam-I-am.

Say!

In the dark?

Here in the dark!

Would you, could you,

in the dark?

I would not, could not,

In the dark.

Would you, could you,

In the rain?

I would not, could not in the rain

Not in the dark. Not in a train.

Not in a car. Not in a tree.

I do not like them, Sam, you see.

Not in a house. Not in a box.

Not with a mouse. Not with a fox.

I will not eat them here or there.

I will not eat them anywhere!

You do not like

Green eggs and ham?

I do not like them,

Sam-I-am.

Could you, would you,

With a goat?

I would not, could not,

With a goat!

Would you, could you,

On a boat?

I could not, would not on a boat.

I will not, will not with a goat.

I will not eat them in the rain.

I will not eat them on a train.

Not in the dark! Not in a tree!

Not in a car! You let me be!

I do not like them in a box.

I do not like them with a fox.

I will not eat them in a house.

I do not like them with a mouse.

I do not like them here or there.

I do not like them ANYWHERE!

I do not like

Green eggs and ham!

I do not like them,

Sam-I-am.

You do not like them.

So you say.

Try them! Try them!

And you may.

Try them and you may, I say.

Sam!

If you let me be,

I will try them.

You will see.

Say!

I like green eggs and ham!

I do! I like them, Sam-I-am!

And I will eat them on a boat.

And I will eat them with a goat…

And I will eat them in the rain.

And in the dark. And on a train.

And in a car. And in a tree.

They are so good, so good, you see!

So I will eat them in a box.

And I will eat them with a fox.

And I will eat them in a house.

And I will eat them with a mouse.

And I will eat them here or there.

And I will eat them ANYWHERE!

I do so like

Green eggs and ham!

Thank you!

Thank you,

Sam-I-am!


	23. Deseo

**Deseo**

Escrito por Natalia

Un rayo de luz de luz de luna atravesó la ventana para caer sobre el rostro de la muchacha, haciendo que su pelo rubio se tornase dorado y sus ojos brillaran como opacas gemas de color negro. Era casi media noche, pero Anna se encontraba sin querer ni necesitar dormir. Su cuerpo podía olvidarse por un momento; su mente estaba con energías, y quería estar despierta y atenta.

Afuera, una gigantesca luna brillaba suavemente, mezclando su plateada luz con las distantes luces de los autos y focos. A pesar de eso, unas pocas estrellas lograban resplandecer, tímidamente haciendo su entrada en el iluminado cielo. Anna siempre se había considerado muy madura como para la cosa infantil sin sentido de pedir un deseo a una estrella. Pero sin embargo, no podía evitar fascinarse con ellas esa noche - en ellas y lo que representaban. Para quienes se atrevían a soñar, las estrellas eran símbolos de esperanza, sueños distantes que igual parecían cercanos para alcanzarlos. Las miró mientras hacían su lenta caminata por el cielo. Talvez, muy profundo de su ser, pidió un deseo a pesar de todo, incluso si no lo podía decirlo en palabras...

_Esto no me lleva a ningún lado,_ pensó, un poco enojada consigo misma. _Si no voy a dormir, mejor me levantó._

Llevó su pensamiento a la acción, tirando las sábanas y caminando hacia la puerta. El aire de una noche otoñal tocó su piel, elevando un escalofrío por sus brazos hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello, pero lo ignoró. Esa era su naturaleza; la debilidad debía combatirse, no rendirse ante ella, incluso si fuesen pequeñas debilidades como esos pequeños escalofríos. Consideró ponerse algo de ropa encima, pero decidió que no era necesario. Era media noche. No había nadie despierto para verla si quería salir a caminar en su camisón. Se dirigió a las puertas que dan al jardín, dudando un momento, luego se decidió. Las puertas fueron abiertas, y ella salió a la noche.

Hacía aún más frío afuera, pero el frío era tan bueno como el sueño para cargarla de energías, y tomó unos profundos respiros del aire de la noche. Muy arriba de su cabeza estaban las estrellas y la luna, convirtiendo todo alrededor de ella en un boceto de un mundo de grises y sombras. El agua en la fuente goteaba suavemente en la brisa, combinando el movimiento de las plantas de agua. Unos pocos insectos nocturnos cantaban dulcemente, borrando los ruidos de la ciudad. Anna nunca había sido fanática de los brillos, pero podía apreciar esta especie de simple y serena belleza. Si no se dejaba ver hacia el horizonte, casi se convencía de estaba en un mundo sólo para ella, lejos de todos.

Claro, nunca estaba sola en realidad. Justo cuando el pensamiento fue a su mente, una sombra apareció de la nada e Yoh se acercó a ella.

"Hola Anna," el despreocupado shaman saludó.

Anna asintió con la cabeza. Se quedaron parados por un momento, frente a frente, sin decir nada. No había nada que Anna pudiera decir. Siempre locuaz en los mejores momentos, pero ahora se sentía completamente incapaz de hablar. Bajo la luz de la luna, el pelo marrón de Yoh parecía brillar, haciéndolo parecer algo de un sueño. No pudo encontrar la mirada de Yoh, y se dio vuelta para observar las estrellas, como si ellas tuvieran las respuestas a todos sus problemas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo afuera a esta hora de la noche?" Preguntó Yoh. "Necesitas dormir, Anna."

"Estoy bien," Anna respondió, un poco más cortante de lo que quería. "Puedo cuidarme sola, sabes."

"Si, lo se," respondió Yoh. El shaman se dio la vuelta, como para irse, y Anna bajo su mirada para verlo. La voz de Yoh siempre fue alegre, algo que hacía a Anna acordarse de la luna y el agua sombreada, pero ahora pensó que había escuchado algo de tristeza también. "Sabes que necesito cuidarte. Me necesites o no."

"Bueno, estoy bien, así que no necesitas preocuparte," contestó Anna.

Un viento nocturno encontró su camino a través de las paredes del jardín, moviendo el camisón de Anna y re-arreglándole su cabello. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, tembló.

"No estás bien," Yoh dijo. "Deberías ser más cuidadosa, o te enfermarás."

Antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar, el shaman se había acercado a ella, alcanzando su cintura y envolviéndola en un par de cálidos brazos. De repente, el viento no podía tocarla. Se sentía tan cálida como si estuviera sentada al fuego, una calidez que se extendía por su interior y exterior.

"Déjame protegerte," dijo una voz en su oreja.

"No me toques," Anna contestó, alejándose violentamente. "¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?"

"Sólo trato de ayudar," dijo Yoh. "Pero si no quieres que lo haga..."

Desapareció en las sombras, alejándose por donde vino.

"Oye, ¡espera!" gritó Anna. "No quise decir... ¿Yoh?"

Yoh volvió a aparecer.

"¿Creíste que me iría completamente?" preguntó. "Sólo estoy tratando de hacer lo que quieres que haga. Pero es tan difícil cuando me alejas cada vez que creo que estamos acercándonos más."

Anna sacudió la cabeza, tratando de evitar darle rienda suelta a los sentimientos que estaba teniendo.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó.

Yoh se encogió de hombros. "Todos los días. Cada momento. Entrenó todos los días todo lo que me pides, y estás decepcionada conmigo. Ganó diferentes batallas por ti, y te enorgulleces. Lo pude ver en tus ojos. Creí que las cosas cambiarían entre nosotros, pero estás igual que siempre, me llamas cuando me necesitas y me alejas cuando no. ¿Qué más puedo hacer por ti, Annita? ¿Qué más quieres?"

Anna tuvo que sacudirse nuevamente. Trató de recordar las batallas que había tenido y todas las veces que podría haber muerto sólo porque ella le pedía ser la esposa del Shaman King. Los recuerdos la golpearon, y ella inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, tratando de evitar que Yoh la vea a punto de largarse a llorar.

"Talvez quiera algo que tu no puedes darme," dijo.

"¿Qué cosa puede ser?" Preguntó Yoh. "¿No sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti?"

"Pero hay cosas que no puedes hacer," dijo Anna. "No puedes cambiarme."

"¿Por qué querría hacer eso? No hay nada tuyo que debe ser cambiado."

"Si, lo hay."

"¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos cuando dices eso?"

Anna no dijo nada. Yoh se acercó, tocando con una mano la pera de Anna, levantándole el rostro gentilmente para poder verla a los ojos. La luz de la luna brilló sobre las lágrimas en sus ojos. Yoh desvió su mirada y cerró sus ojos.

"Ya entiendo," dijo Yoh suavemente. "Lo siento, Anna. No quería."

"No querías ¿qué?"

"No quería verte llorar. Perdóname."

Anna se encogió de hombros y se dio vuelta de nuevo, frotándose la cara con la manga de su camisón. No estaba segura de si quería perdonar a Yoh ahora. Eso era parte de todo el problema. Quería que su prometido supiera que estaba sintiendo, pero no podía decírselo. No _podía,_ porque todo lo que ella se había hecho creer decía que demostrar sus sentimientos ante alguien era un signo de debilidad, e Yoh era a la última persona que le mostraría debilidad. Suspiró profundamente, volviendo a mirar hacia el cielo.

_Sólo por una vez,_ pensó, aunque sea por unos pocos minutos_, deseo ser alguien más. Alguien que no tuviera tanto orgullo de porquería que no la deja ni hablar con su propio prometido._

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo afuera de todas maneras?" murmuró. "A parte de espiarme."

"Yo no espío," contestó Yoh con una sonrisa. "Debes saber que siempre estoy cerca tuyo... pero hoy no me podía dormir y decidí ponerme a pensar."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre todo. Sobre mi vida. Sobre ti," Yoh contestó.

"¿Piensas en mi?"

"¿En qué otra cosa podría pensar?" preguntó Yoh. "Eres la única por aquí que vive encerrada en una coraza sin emociones y oculta lo que siente. Eres un misterio tanto para mí como para todos. Anna... ¿por qué eres tan fría conmigo? Creí que te preocupabas por mí. ¿Por qué no lo demuestras?"

"¿Cuál sería el punto?" Anna respondió. "¿Por qué importa? ¿Por qué me tendría que preocupar por vos?"

"Lo dices como si te importara."

"¿Qué me importa?"

"Mis sentimientos." Yoh comentó. "Me preocupo por ti más que nada en el mundo. ¿No es esa una razón suficiente como para preocuparte por mi?"

"No," Anna saltó. "Mira, sólo porque no quiera perderte no significa que yo - yo esté enamorada de ti o algo por el estilo. Eso sería tan estúpido. No me interesa si te mueres o no."

_Espera, no quería decir eso,_ Anna pensó. _¿O si? ¿Por quién me preocupo? No tengo amigos salvo a Yoh... Mis padres nunca me entendieron y me abandonaron... Ni siquiera se quienes son... El amor es para los perdedores. No quiero a nadie que sea capaz de lastimarme. Especialmente no me puedo preocupar por Yoh. Si le doy parte de mi ser, y luego lo pierdo, nunca más seré buena en algo. Pero... él es mi prometido. No importa que tanto intente, no puedo evitar sentir algo... Maldito seas, Yoh, ¿por qué tienes que hacerme estas preguntas? ¿Por qué tienes que entrar en mi corazón y sacar al viento las cosas que no quiero ver? Odio esto. Lo... lo odio..._

"En realidad no quisiste decir eso."

"¿Decir qué?"

"Que no te preocupas por nadie. No me puedes mentir a mi, Anna."

"Oh, ¿si? Bueno, talvez tenga buenas razones para decir lo que digo. Talvez no quiera que tú metas tu nariz en mis asuntos siempre. ¿Tienes que saber todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza? ¿Eh? ¿Tienes?"

"No," Yoh respondió. "Sólo deseo que confiaras más en mi. ¿A qué le tienes miedo?"

"¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso? No le tengo miedo a nada."

Yoh asintió con la cabeza. "Si. Ya lo sabía."

Anna lo miró fijamente, pero sus ojos negros eran imposibles de descifrar como las olas en la fuente. Igual, pensó que había visto algo - talvez su tono de voz o talvez un cambio en su postura - algo que comunicaba un significado diferente. Lo miró, tratando de estar segura.

_Creo que en verdad no nos podemos mentir,_ pensó. _Sabes exactamente a lo que le tengo miedo, ¿no? Tengo miedo - siempre tengo miedo - de querer a alguien, o que alguien me quiera a mi. Mantuve a todos alejados de mí. Luego tuviste que aparecer vos... Para ti, sólo por ti, desearía cambiar lo que soy. Desearía que fuera fácil amarte._

El viento volvió a correr, persiguiendo nubes en los cielos, haciendo que las estrellas guiñen dentro y fuera de vista. El jardín se puso oscuro, y Anna tembló, apretando su camisón más junto a ella. Le dio la espalda a Yoh, mirando hacia su cuarto.

"No deberíamos estar afuera," dijo. "Tenías razón, hace mucho frío afuera. Creo que va a llover."

"Lloverá," dijo la voz de Yoh. "Sería mejor si entrarás."

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Las palabras se deslizaron antes de que Anna pudiera pensarlas.

"El frío no me molesta."

"¿Hay algo que te molesta?"

"Sólo una cosa."

Anna estaba feliz de que Yoh no la pudiera ver sonreír. _¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué me estás diciendo que la única cosa que te molesta es que yo no esté contigo? ¿No puedes quererme tanto, o si? No siendo yo de esta manera... pero es verdad, ¿no? Si te miró ahora, ¿estarías llorando, como yo?_

"Si me quedara contigo, ¿me sentiría segura de la lluvia, también?"

Hubo una pensativa pausa. "Creo que me puedo asegurar de eso."

"Entonces ¿por qué debo irme?"

"Creí que eso era lo que querías hacer."

"Bueno, si... a veces no se lo que quiero. Pero no tendría sentido haber salido acá afuera para darme la vuelta y volver a entrar, ¿verdad?"

"Talvez," Yoh respondió y rió. "¿Puedes pensar en algo que prefieras hacer?"

"No lo se..."

Mientras se quedaron ahí pensando, gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer como joyas por su brillo. Ambos jóvenes corrieron al techo que daba hacia afuera, pero sin entrar a la casa. Nadie se preocupo en observar al shaman y la itako que miraban el show de agua y luces en un silencio contento.

Se congelaron bajo el espectáculo, viendo como la lluvia pasaba de una ducha sólida a una fina niebla que hacia que todo brillara. Luego paró todo junto, dejando nada más que una capa de gotas sobre el suelo y unas pocas nubes azules.

"Mira," dijo Anna dormidamente, su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Yoh. "Las estrellas están volviendo a salir."

"¿Por qué no pides un deseo?" Yoh acotó.

"Ya he pedido varios deseos," dijo Anna. "No necesito más."

"Nunca deberías quedarte sin deseos que pedir. Las personas como vos y yo necesitan algo por lo que pelear, o nuestras vidas estarían vacías."

"Talvez," dijo Anna, "pero cuando por primera vez entre a la casa de los Asakura en Izumo, pensé que podía pedir un deseo, así que lo hice, y se volvió realidad. ¿Cuántas veces más puede pasar eso?"

"Todas las veces que desees mientras trates de pelear por tus sueños," contestó Yoh, "y se que eres una peleadora."

"Está bien, entonces," dijo Anna. Dirigió su vista a una solitaria estrella que brillaba a través de las nubes. ¿Qué podía pedir? No había mucho que pedir, sólo que talvez haya otra noche lluviosa como esta, algún día en que ella sea más grande y sabia y supiera como decir lo que sentía.

"Está bien," dijo. "Ya pedí mi deseo. Ahora esperamos y vemos que pasa."

Yoh asintió con la cabeza. "Y yo hice el mío. ¿Estás lista para entrar ahora? No falta mucho para la mañana y debemos dormir algo."

Anna bostezó. "Estoy lista. Entremos."

Era curioso como se sentían las cosas más profundamente cuando uno estaba cansado. Casi ni podía mantener abiertos los ojos, y no se quejó cuando Yoh la levantó y la tomó en sus brazos, llevándola a su habitación y colocándola sobre su futon.

"Gracias," murmuró, poniéndose bajo las sábanas.

"No fue nada. Disfrute la noche," Yoh respondió. "Annita... Se que dicen que si le cuentas tu deseo a alguien, no se hará realidad, pero... ¿qué pasa con el deseo que pediste que ya se cumplió? ¿Qué pediste?"

Anna estaba casi dormida; la pregunta probablemente era también parte de un sueño - el único lugar donde ella hubiera respondido.

"A ti," dijo.

Yoh estaba sorprendido. Le llevó un momento encontrar una respuesta. "¿En serio? ¿Lo dices de verdad?"

Pero no hubo una respuesta. Anna ya sonaba dormida.

--------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

Este es un fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para Bratty, a quien espero que le guste. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños amiga! Ya estás más vieja, aunque yo te sigo ganando por un año

Acá ninguno se dice lo que siente por el otro, pero aún así se entiende que ambos se quieren. Bueno de Yoh es más que obvio... La cuestión es que creo que es la primera vez que hago un fic donde Anna no está OOc (por lo menos al principio...)

Ahora, como siempre digo, ¡quiero recibir reviews! Sino dejaré de escribir... que va, esa es la mentira más grande que he dicho... me es imposible dejar de escribir.


	24. Un Simple Beso

**Un Simple Beso**

Escrito por Natalia

Anna corrió hasta su cuarto con lágrimas en sus ojos. Todo por… su pasado. Aún no lo entendía, como puede ser que su propia familia no la quisiera y la haya abandonado. Ni siquiera sabía si Kyouyama era su verdadero apellido. No importa que tanto pensara en ello, jamás encontraba el por qué al hecho de haber sido abandonada. Tan solo era una niña indefensa… ¿por qué dejarla sola en un mundo cruel y despiadado? Todos tenían familia, incluso Yoh… aunque no era la mejor que digamos…

Yoh estaba sentado en el comedor cuando vio pasar a Anna, la cual ni se había percatado de su presencia. Claro, que Yoh ni se preocupo al verla pasar, después de todo si llegaba a decirle su típico 'Hola' sería respondido con un 'Haceme la cena', por lo que prefirió dejarla en paz. Sin embargo, el joven despreocupado shaman no esperaba ver pasar a una Anna llorando.

Podía escuchar sus sollozos ahogados. '_De verdad está llorando…' _Para sorpresa de Yoh, y muchos otros, Anna, la del corazón de piedra, podía llorar. Descubrimiento que mucho no le agradó a su prometido. Así que dejando su cómoda posición en el salon, muy a su pesar, se dirigió a ver cual era el problema de la rubia.

"¿Por qué…? Esto no es justo, yo jamás pedí esto…" Anna se tiró sobre su futon dejando que sus lágrimas mojaran su almohada.

"¿Anna?" Yoh tocó suavemente la puerta. Suspiró cuando no respondió y se apoyó contra la puerta dejando que su peso se relajara hasta que su prometida decida contestarle. "Se que estás ahí… puedo escucharte llorar."

Anna inhaló por su nariz suavemente. Su nariz estaba un poco rosada y un poco más hinchada por haber estado llorando. Se secó las lágrimas cuando escuchó a Yoh y se sentó rápidamente. "Deje que me vea llorar… De todas las personas, ¿por qué tuvo que ser él?" se quejó en voz baja. Tomó aire fuertemente calmando sus nervios y se paró silenciosamente caminando hacia la puerta. _¿Por qué se preocupa? Después de todo soy una bruja sin sentimientos que lo único que sabe hacer es darle ordenes_. Sin embargo, algo bloqueó sus pensamientos y abrió la puerta…

"¡Ehh!" Yoh sacudió sus brazos en el aire tratando de agarrarse de alga para frenar su caída; pero no había nada de que aferrarse. Por el contrario, cayó de espaldas tirando con él a Anna en el proceso…

"¡Uhh! ¡Sal de arriba mío!" Anna gritó empujándolo solo para parar cuando él se dio vuelta y la miró directo a los ojos. "Yo…"

"¿Estás bien?" Yoh rió suavemente. La bandana de Anna se había soltado de su cabello y ahora su alargado flequillo caía sobre sus ojos. Pero eso no era malo; hacía que sus grandes ojos negros resaltaran.

"Aparte del hecho de que caíste arriba mío, sólo no estoy de humor…" Anna gruñó alejando su vista de la intensa mirada de Yoh.

"Hmm, te ves bien sin tu bandana." Yoh sonrió nuevamente sin dar se cuenta que había dicho esto ultimo en voz alta. Los ojos de Anna se agrandaron en completo asombro.

"Yo… Yoh…" El cuerpo de Anna se aflojó. _'Recién… recién dijo…'_ La mente de Anna gritaba por una razón, pero nada vino. Recién había dicho que ella era… ¿atractiva?

"¿Qué?" Yoh se levantó de encima de Anna y le ofreció su mano para que ella se levantase.

"Umm… Nada, ¿qué quieres?" Anna no podía dejarse llevar por las emociones. Ya había dejado que parte de ella se descubriera. La persona escondida tras la máscara. No volvería a dejar que eso pase.

"No, nada… que me pareció que estabas llorando… y eso." Yoh dijo con su típica sonrisa. "¿Se puede saber el por qué?"

"No estaba llorando, además…" Los ojos de Anna se oscurecieron, e Yoh pudo haber jurado ver lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos nuevamente. "¿Qué estoy diciendo? No se nada. Fui indeseada, igual que ahora…" Su voz comenzó a quebrarse y ya era casi un susurro.

"Uh…" Sus ojos se abrieron y la siguiente cosa que sabía era que se estaba acercando a una temblorosa Anna. Acercándose peligrosamente a Anna. "Tu máscara se está partiendo y cayendo Anna…" Yoh dijo con un tono de voz tierno, pero inteligente a la vez, que hizo que el corazón de Anna aumentara la velocidad de sus palpitaciones.

"Cállate…" Ella murmuró peleando las lágrimas que seguían cayendo. Inhaló fuertemente y luego Yoh supo certeramente que estaba llorando.

"¿Por qué? Sólo vine para ayudarte—"

"Ja, eso si da risa. Tu eres un despreocupado y lo único que te importa son tus preciados amigos—" Anna se detuvo al sentir caer las lágrimas libremente. Yoh sólo la volvió a interrumpir.

"No digas algo así. Sabes bien que me preocupo por tí." Los ojos de Yoh parecían estar dolidos al escuchar eso de Anna. Sin embargo, cubrió su dolor con una sonrisa. "Mírate…" sacudió su cabeza, llevando su mano dudosamente hacia la mejilla de Anna para secarle las lágrimas.

Anna solo se alejó al principio sin saber lo que iba a hacer Yoh, pero él la siguió sutilmente. "¿Qué…?"

"Eres linda… " Yoh sonrió nuevamente. Ella jamás había visto este lado de Yoh antes, pero si vamos al caso, él nunca había visto esta faceta de ella. Mientras se alejaba, él solo sacudió su cabeza. "No… No trates de encerrarte en tu capa de cristal." Siguió acercándosele mientras ella daba pasos para atrás. Pronto Anna se encontró sin lugar a donde ir. Se encontró contra la fría pared.

Sus ojos comenzaron a formar nuevas lágrimas y su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente. El cuerpo de Anna comenzó a temblar, sin saber si echarse a corer o tirarse a sus brazos. "Por favor… no…"

Anna cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras Yoh ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros y la alejó de la pared solo para acercarla a su abrazo. "No llores… el llorar no te sienta bien…" Yoh envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Anna para absorber su calor.

Anna suspiró. No podía evitarlo. No sabía el porque, pero cayó en sus brazos, dejó que el la abrazara. La consolara.

Yoh sonrió felizmente y se asombro de la forma en que el cuerpo de Anna se ajustaba perfectamente contra el de él.

"Creo que he descubierto tu yo escondido ¿no? No se porque siempre te comportas tan frías con todos… conmigo."

"Deja de comportarte como un idiota…" murmuró hacienda que en los labios de Yoh se formara una sonrisa picarona.

"Yo también te quiero." Bromeó mientras ella se separaba. Yoh miró intensamente a sus ojos negros. Eran hipnotizantes, atrayéndolo, acercándolo, incluso antes de saber que estaba haciendo la había besado.

Asombro corrió entre los dos. Hubo un largo silencio cuando se separaron, y luego los labios de Yoh regresaron a los de Anna. El corazón de Anna pegó un sobresalto y respondió el beso tan fuerte e intenso que pronto la pasión corría a través del mismo.

"Yoh…" Anna suspiró mientras los labios de Yoh rozaban sus mejillas color carmín y besaba su cuello suavemente.

"¿Hmm?" Suspiró sin prestarle atención a lo que ella decía. Todo lo que sabía era que eso se había sentido bien. Ella en sus brazos, suspirando su nombre, Anna queriendo nada más que ser amada por Yoh Asakura.

"¿Por qué, por qué estas haciendo esto?" Anna logró decir antes de que Yoh posara sus labios sobre los de ella de manera más intensa que antes.

Él sonrió suavemente antes de separarse. "Porque, por fin, descubrí lo que quiero…" Dejó que su mano acariciara su cabello color castaño claro antes de apoyar su frente contra la de ella. "…a ti."

--------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

Este fic es muy tonto y lo hice en menos de 5 minutos. Pero deseaba hacerlo ya que esperaba que este fuera un regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga mía… pero no me convence… Igual a quien le tiene que gustar es a ella ¿no?


	25. Invisibles Cadenas

**Invisibles Cadenas**

No sé si es ese avión que cruza el cielo el que te lleva (si ya te fuiste hace tanto tiempo), pero para mi todos lodos los aviones que rugen en el aire son las fieras devoradoras que te tragaron, que te encierran en su vientre sin dejarte escapar, que anuncian la distancia; yo aquí oyendo a Yoko Kanno tocar un blue. Vos allá, talvez también, y sin quererlo no proponértelo, oyendo un blue de Kanno.

Nunca hablando de eso. Entre tantas palabras de amor, tantos adioses, tantos desencuentros, tanta despedida, no tuvimos tiempo de hacer nombres, de ponerle música a lo nuestro, de leer a cuatro ojos las páginas de un libro.

Y aquí estoy yo, dejada de tu mano, con una dirección para escribirte, pero ningún indicio para imaginar tus acciones, tus pasos en cada hora del día. Tus horas de allá, acá son diferentes porque permanecemos en diferentes latitudes, y mi verano es tu invierno de allá arriba, tu sobretodo gris, tu risa de muchacho, tu nostalgia quizás trayéndote a estas calles que nos son familiares y nos pertenecen por el sólo hecho de haber caminado por ellas, de habernos salpicado con sus charcos los días de lluvia.

Otros tienen de vos lo que me falta: tu enjuto cuerpo, los ademanes de tus manos firmes, los gestos de tu cara, la onda arruga de tu desconcierto, los dientes en primer plano de tu poco usual sonrisa.

Otros tienen de vos lo que me falta: el olor de tu aliento, tu palabra de voz ligeramente húmeda.

Les hablas en un idioma que conozco en forma elemental y su significado más que entender, adivino en las canciones que rara vez cantabas, llenas de melancolía, de silencioso llanto en la noche por la que los aviones pasan llevándote, siempre el mismo avión que te lleva y te lleva y te aleja hacia el norte de todas las distancias.

Quisiera poder entibiar con el calor de mis manos el hueco que dejaste, pero para ello tendría que abrirme el pecho.

Ya ves, ni siquiera puedo tocarte.

Te apareces de pronto dentro de mí, un instante nomás, luego te escapas, huís, flotas por largos kilómetros hacia otro país y me dejas toda la soledad para mi sola.

Es demasiada soledad la que me dejas.

Demasiado silencio.

Demasiado llanto.

Demasiada ansiedad.

Todo te lo has llevado.

Pensabas que era mejor así: no atarme con promesas, no pronunciar palabras que te comprometieran a quererme en la distancia.

Dijiste que no querías dejarme atada, pero la verdad es que no querías quedarte atado a mí.

"Tendremos que estar mucho tiempo separados, Pilika. Un año, dos... quizás más..."

"No me interesa el tiempo, yo te quiero."

"Es tonto prometernos cosas que tal vez no podamos cumplir... Prefiero despedirme como si fuera una despedida común, de cualquier día. Y reunirnos a mi regreso, como si tal cosa, si es que aún queda algo de lo nuestro entre nosotros."

"Eso es cruel, Ren."

"No, no es cruel, es generoso. Lo egoísta es dejar de vivir lo que la vida puede acercarte, acercarme."

"Pero si yo te dejo libre..., sólo te pido que si me querés, me quieras y me lo hagas saber."

"Ah..., que finas cadenas invisibles y fuertes son las que llamas libertad, que finas cadenas, finas e irrompibles son esas con que queres asfixiarme. Dejemos todo así. Que sea el tiempo el que cure, el que mate, el que mantenga encendida la llama o la vaya apagando poco a poco."

Terminaste el café y dijiste 'ja ne'.

Allá no decís 'ja ne', decís 'sayonara'.

Tal vez también decís palabras de amor en ese idioma.

Tal vez no. Tal vez las guardas para mi y las traigas de regreso el día menos pensado, a cualquier hora, llegando en un avión cuyo rugido en la aire de esta tierra me parezca distinto..., y en vez de ser el avión que te lleva constantemente, todos los días, todas las tardes, todas las noches, todas las veces que levanto mis ojos para verlo cruzar el cielo..., sea el avión que te traiga y te deje a mi lado para siempre.

Y ya no temas mis invisibles cadenas, ni mi visible amor, ni mi visible emoción, ni mi visible llanto.

--------------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

Un One-Shot desde el punto de vista de Pilika. Cuenta de una supuesta futura relación con Ren que no tiene mucho futuro que digamos. Lo hice por Bratty quien me dijo dio la idea de hacerle un regalo a cada persona de Mankin para su cumpleaños, en este casa el de la peliazul.


	26. El Calor del Verano

**Notas de la Autora:**

Este fic es muy tonto y se me ocurrió en una noche de calor. Es medio sugestivo.

----------------------------

**El Calor del Verano**

Escrito por Natalia

Calor.

Hacia mucho calor. Odiaba este calor, deseando por milésima vez que el verano no existiera. Tampoco ayudaba que su aire acondicionado decidiera romperse ayer.

Se acostó sobre su espalda, y suspiró. Necesitaba algo frío. Hielo. Viento. Algo, mientras la haga sentir frío…

_splash_

"¡AAH!" Se paró bruscamente, secándose con la mano la humedad fría en su rostro. Agua caía de su pelo y cuerpo sobre el piso de madera, creando pequeñas manchas oscuras. "¡¿Qué te pasa?!"

Ojos sonrientes parpadearon una vez, luego dos veces. "Creo que me pasé un poquito."

Un gruñido—el calor impedía que utilizara la fuerza a pesar de su irritación. "De todas las personas, tenías que ser vos."

"¡Annita! ¡Suenas como si me odiaras!"

Suspiró exasperadamente. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

La cabeza de cabello marrón se movió para un costado en contemplación. "Buena pregunta. ¿Qué piensas que yo quiero?" Luminosos ojos la miraron intensamente, un brillo curioso en ellos.

Ella conocía ese brillo. Instintivamente tomó un paso para atrás, frunciendo el ceño. "Oh no…"

"¿Por qué no?" Sus labios se volvieron un puchero, hablando con reproche.

El Colorado tiñó sus mejillas. "¡¿Qué nunca piensas en otra cosa que no sea eso?!"

"Si. Pienso en ti." Una dulce y sincera sonrisa, círculos negros mirando significativamente los de ella.

El Colorado se volvió carmín. Cerró su mano tembleque formando un puño, levantándolo y dirigiéndolo hacia la otra persona.

Una larga mano la detuvo y atajó su muñeca antes de que pudiera golpearlo. "Tan violenta, Anna. Tsk, tsk."

Le dio a su prometida una mirada asesina. "Déjame. Ir."

"No."

Antes de poder hacer algo más, se vio atrapada contra la pared por largos, firmes brazos, y una hambrienta boca reclamando la de ella. Se quejó pero finalmente se relajó, escuchando su propio suspiro de derrota y deseo.

"Me rindo."

Una sonrisa, labios rozando su oreja y haciéndola temblar. "Chica inteligente. Deberías haberlo hecho desde un principio."

"Tienes suerte de que haga tanto calor, o te estarías sintiendo muy adolorido ahora."

El joven se quejó visiblemente. "Lo dudo." Bufó y no dijo nada, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su prometida.

"No querrás que lo hagamos aquí, espero."

Otra brillante sonrisa. "¡No! Conozco un lugar donde el aire acondicionado funciona."

La cabeza de cabellos dorados lo miró acusadoramente. "¿Por qué no dijiste eso al principio?"

"Sólo quería asegurarme de que no me amabas por razones materiales… ¡OUCH!" El shaman se masajeó su ingle dolorosamente. "¡Eso dolió!"

Fue su turno de reír. De repente, se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor. "¿Vamos a ir a ese lugar, o no?"

"Ahora se porque dicen que las relaciones son dolorosas…"

"Cállate o repetiré mi última acción."

Lágrimas. Y grandes ojos llorosos. "¡Annitaaaa--!"

Suspiro.

Las cosas que soportaba para conseguir aire-acondicionado.

-------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

Esta fue la idea más idiota que se me ocurrió ¿verdad? Me vino a la mente durante la noche de un día otoñal pero que extrañamente y curiosamente hacía mucho calor y no me podía dormir. De ese calor e insomnio resulto este fic. Extraño y tonto…

Bueno, haber si me cuentan que piensan, aunque sólo escriban para decir que es estúpido no hay problema.


	27. Comodidad

Comodidad

Escrito por Natalia

El amor… puede ser una cosa curiosa. O te hace el hombre más feliz del mundo o te hace miserable hasta el día de tu muerte. Una espada de doble filo, como dice el dicho.

Es difícil encontrar un punto medio, a veces nunca lo haces. Es siempre o la amas o no. Es siempre o la dejas o te quedas. Es siempre o eres digno de ella o no.

Es tan bella.

Anna… cabello dorado de seda, ojos de las gemas más negras, el rostro de un ángel. Inocente… rodeada de ingenuidad, no tocada por la sangre, sin embargo lo suficientemente fuerte para pararse y enfrentar al hombre más fuerte de todo Japón.

Loco.

Sonreí.

Loco. Siempre saltando a la hornalla cuando él es amenazado, cuando por aquellos que se preocupa están en peligro... ¿cómo no puedo amarla?

¿Cómo no puedo amar lo que veo? La belleza, la fuerza, la determinación…

Daría mi vida por ella, porque comparado con ella, no soy nada. Nada de nada.

Es violenta, no puede cocinar ni para salvar su vida, es insegura… pero es _ella_. Sin todas esa llamadas faltas, no sería la mujer que amo.

Ahora la veo parada en el pórtico de la casa Asakura, vestida en un kimono de bodas blanco y plateado, el amor brillando en sus ojos.

Hermosa. No soy digno de ella. Jamás lo seré.

"Dios, la amo," Dije bajo mi aliento mientras espera que ella se acercara al shinto-altar.

Yoh me miró y me dio una sonrisa pequeña con lastima. "Lo se, Ren. Lo se."

"Cuidarás bien de ella, ¿ne?" Le pregunté a Yoh en una voz baja.

"Hai, Ren. Tienes mi palabra," Yoh respondió.

Yoh jamás romperá su promesa. De eso estoy seguro.

Anna sonrió, el brillo de la felicidad en su aura, y cuando su mirada posó sobre Yoh, mi corazón se despidió.

Annita… te amo, pero tu amas a Yoh. Estás en buenas manos. Por lo menos, puedo encontrar comodidad en ello.

Fin

------------------------------

Notas de la Autora:

Este fic es el más cortito que he escrito hasta ahora, o por lo menos eso creo. Quería hacer algo distinto con Ren y Anna juntos pero no salió como quería.

Como siempre, estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de critica y comentarios. Sólo tienen que clickear el botón de abajo


	28. Te Espero al Otro Lado

**Te Veo al Otro Lado  
**Escrito por Natalia**  
  
**

_Voces, miles y miles de voces  
Susurrando, el tiempo ha pasado por oportunidades  
Los años dorados se están acabando, si _

No llores por mí.  
  
Por favor no te atrevas. Se que me amaste, se que te preocupabas por mi, se que idolatrabas el piso que yo pisaba. Pero no te atrevas a llorar por mí. Déjame tirada sobre el suelo, viendo las oscuras nubes arriba gritar y quejarse como si perdieran su cordura. Déjame estar sola, mi amor. Déjame morir, déjate vivir. Te destruí hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando te deje ser libre como un ave. Fui egoísta. Muy, muy egoísta. Jamás entendí lo profundo de tu admiración hasta ahora. Debería haber ido contigo, estar contigo, amar tu amor contigo. La oportunidad ya se ha ido.

_Parece que no puedo verte amor  
Aunque mis ojos están bien abiertos  
Pero se que te veré otra vez  
Cuando te vea, te veré al otro lado  
Si te veré, te veré al otro lado _

Odio verte llorar. Me trae tanta agonía. Preferiría haber sido baleada y estar muriendo que verte llorar por una persona como yo. Recuerdo la primera vez que lloraste. Cuando te dije que te fueras y nunca regresaras. Regresaste al final. Lo hiciste, tonto. Mi tonto. Cuando te vi irte con tu cabeza baja, espalda encorvada, y traje mojado, sentí que había matado el sueño de un niño inocente. Y luego, lo escuché. Majestuoso y en plenitud, como la lluvia que caía sobre nosotros desde el cielo. Sólo vi una sola, silenciosa lágrima caer por tu rostro y golpear el suelo de abajo. No creo que te hayas dado cuenta de que estabas llorando. No lo creo. Ahí es cuando me di cuenta que… te mate.

_Yéndome, odio verte llorar  
Abreviando, odio decir adiós  
Polvo y cenizas por siempre _

¡¿Por qué regresaste por mí?! ¡¿Por qué me querías tanto?! ¡¿Por qué?! No soy la mujer perfecta que deberías tener. Hay alguien allá afuera que te ama tanto como yo. Ella está sola, está vulnerable, y necesita alguien a quien recurrir. ¡Ella es la mujer en que me tendría que haber convertido para amar a un hombre como tu! Ve con ella, no conmigo. Debería habértelo dicho. Sólo vete ahora. No me abraces. No me beses. No te preocupes. No corras hacia mí. Y por favor… por favor… no llores por m

_Aunque se que tenemos que estar separados  
Como las estrellas en el cielo  
Te veré cuando venga la gloria  
Y te veré, te veré al otro lado  
Si te veré, te veré al otro lado _

Una vez me dijiste que escape y sea libre contigo. Y destruí tu infantil sueño. Entonces ¿por qué no entiendes? ¿Por qué no lo puedes entender, amor? ¡Escapa de esta pesadilla! No es un sueño, ¡es una pesadilla! Sólo te traerá agonía, sufrimiento y mucho, mucho dolor. Tanto dolor que me gustaría que jamás lo comprendieras. Si pudiera decirte las cosas que tengo dentro de mi cabeza, tu me escucharías, se que lo harías. Y te escaparías. Y tomarías el amor de esa mujer en la cual yo me debería haber convertido. Y obtendrías el final feliz que tanto mereces. Pero no te irás. Demasiado testarudo, demasiado leal, demasiado… demasiado… demasiado devoto. Creo que por eso es que te amé tanto.

_Nunca pensé que me sentiría as  
Es extraño estar solo, si  
Pero estaremos juntos  
Tallados en piedra, tallados en piedra, tallados en piedra _

¿Por qué tenemos que sufrir? ¿Por qué, tú y yo, jamás conseguimos nuestra olla de oro? ¿Por qué tenemos que morir como uno? Se que puedes crear tu propia alma, maldigo a los dioses por su crueldad, y vivir otra vida lejos de esta. Pero... ¿ya no intentaste eso? ¿No intentaste vivir otra vida? ¿Y aún los fantasmas del pasado tu acechan? Creo que uno no puede huir de espíritus acechadores. Enfréntalos ahora o enfréntalos más tarde. El destino parece siempre atraparnos cuando uno menos lo espera. Creo que te veré al otro lado. No puedes y no vivirás sin mí en tu existencia. No puedo decir en tu vida… porque ya estás muerto, ¿no?

_Abrázame, abrázame fuerte mientras caigo  
A lo lejos, voces distantes llaman  
Estoy tan fría te necesito amor, si _

Entonces este es el lugar donde muero. Nuestro lecho de muerte debería decir. La lluvia aún está cayendo, la sangre aún está cayendo, y el alma aún esta cayendo. Abro mis ojos color negro y observó tus círculos negros confundidos. Se que casi no puedo ni hablar. Se que estas serán las últimas palabras que intercambiaremos en el mundo mortal. Despedirse no es la mejor cosa del mundo. Es como si no nos volviéramos a ver otra vez. Pero lo haremos. Ahora lo se. Además, las escenas tristes de Hollywood jamás fueron nuestra especialidad."¿Es esto... un sueño?" Le preguntó a mi devoto, leal tonto.  
  
"Si," empieza mientras comienzo a notar mi alma ascendiendo.  
  
"Sólo un mal sueño," termina cuando ya no puedo escuchar la lluvia.

_Estaba cayendo pero ahora estoy volando  
Derecho a través de la gran división  
Se que estás llorando  
Pero yo detendré tu llanto _

No te atrevas a llorar por mí.  
  
Porque te veré al otro lado.  
  
Después de todo, la lluvia está llorando por ti.

------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

Esto es muy triste. No puse ningún nombre así que pueden pensarlo con la pareja que más les guste. Yo me lo imagine con YohxAnna (cuando no…) pero puede ir con cualquier persona (salvo Ren porque nunca nombro que algún personaje del fanfic tiene ojos dorados).

Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden ¡mandar reviews trae suerte! Las estupidez que uno escribe con tal de recibir comentarios…


	29. Violetas Para Nadie

**Violetas para Nadie**

Las miro, profundamente azules, con un olor que trepa y se columpia en mi recuerdo. Violetas. No se me ocurre ninguna palabra para decirte; ni gracias, ni son muy lindas. Nada.

Mis manos tiemblan y los menudos pétalos se mueven como si un aire pesado los moviera. Un aire que viene de calles caminadas sin apuro, envueltos vos y yo en un silencio parecido a éste de ahora.

Un aire que viene de tardes con signos descifrables por la paciencia lenta y amiga de la ternura.

Un aire que viene de veranos con oleajes tibios en el cauce celeste de la sangre.

Mi voz y mis palabras se han quedado en aquel tiempo.

Las busco ahora, buceando en un océano de letras como peces escurridizos.

Las busco para dártelas y mi voz se niega, mi voluntad se niega, todo mi cuerpo es una negativa.

Yo no sabía, creeme que no sabía, que recién me he dado cuenta.

Pensé que era amor lo que me hacía resignarme a la monotonía de nuestros días. Que el amor había hecho que aprendiera a callar las súplicas. Que el amor me había convertido en esta casi-piedra que ni siquiera pretendía llamarte demasiado la atención.

Te reías cuando te reprochaba la escasez de caricias, de palabras que anunciaran lo que sentías por mí. Todo estaba sobrentendido, no había nada nuevo para decir; y repetir lo que se había dicho antes era una cosa tonta, innecesaria.

Te reías cuando los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas al ver como negabas, con un leve y rítmico movimiento de cabeza, el reclamo del chico o de la florista para que le compraras un ramillete.

Porque ese no, no era para ellos, era para mí. Iban quedando huecos dentro de mi ser: un hueco para llenar con flores, un hueco para llenar con palabras, un hueco para llenar con ternura.

¿No notaste que en vez de una mujer tenías a tu lado un abismo profundo?

¿No notaste que en vez de una mujer tenías a tu lado el latido veloz de los viento?

¿No te diste cuenta de que a tu lado quedaba solamente la sombra de aquella que reía apretando tu mano y haciendo repicar las cristalinas agujas de la lluvia?

¿Pudo engañarte mi contorno material, la armazón que paseaba mis vestidos por la casa ordenada, el mecanismo perfecto de mis manos peinando mi cabello?

La que te amaba, la que secaba su llanto con tu mirada, la que se iluminaba cuando sembrabas besos como estrellas lustrosas sobre su piel..., aquella que te dejó libar su néctar e injertar en su tallo la savia de tus ramas, aquella que creyó que tu nombre era la única plegaría que llegaría a los oídos de Dios... se ha escapado de mí, ya no soy ella.

No te he engañado: recién ahora acabo de darme cuenta.

Recién ahora, apretando en mis manos este ramo de violetas.

Recién ahora, mirándolas, profundamente azules, con un color que trepa y se columpia en mi recuerdo. Y no se me ocurrió ninguna palabra para decirte, ni gracias, ni son muy lindas. Nada.

Porque la ceniza cae sobre menudos pétalos.

Y has comprado violetas, sí, pero muy tarde.

Violetas para nadie.

-----------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

Otro One-Shot depresivo para la alegría de Bratty U. Se que me va a querer matar... Bueno, no he colocado nombres porque... porque... la verdad es que no sé porque, pero se entiende que quise hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Anna hacia Yoh.


End file.
